Rise of Ouroboros: New Lord Azkaban
by Triple D aka Dark Demon
Summary: Ouroboros, a title left to the Lord and King of Azkaban & its lands. The bloodline was believed extinct until a time when the Last Blood was detected in a moment of dire need. Freed from the shackles and prison binding him he shall rise to his station to reclaim the glory of his family. Woe be to those who try to stop him or get in his way. AB/WEASLEY/HG BASHING. HARRYxANGEL(OFC)
1. Chapter 1

**The Child of Azkaban- DZ2 prompt challenge response**

Prompt: Harry is saved from Privet Drive and raised under the care, protection and training of.. Dementors?

Rules: Dark-grey/Dark or Evil. Harry develops a special power as result of the Dementors training and protection. Heir/Lord of Azkaban stories preferred but not necessary. Allies **must** include Sirius AND Bellatrix even in Azkaban

* * *

Darkness.

For seven year old Harry James Potter darkness was something he was used to. He was kept in the dark both figuratively and literally. Unlike most kids who had a fear of the dark on some level, he welcomed it like a friend though he only knew the barest things about that topic- friends that is - by what he saw in primary school but never experienced first hand thanks to Dudley his cousin. Yet as he lay bleeding and hurt under the stairs where his 'room' was he felt a warmth envelop him in the pitch blackness. It was strange to him but he didn't dare to question it. Warmth was such a rare feeling that even if he was just imagining it he was not going to squander it over his mind overanalyzing it.

Outside the cupboard the electric lights flickered before shattering to glass shards. The windows began to frost over and crack as wraith like creatures circled the house. There was a calling that drew them here yet they did not know what it was. Not unlike ghosts they glided through the walls following the trail til the stopped at a wall and cocked their heads under their shrouds. Why would a wall in a non-magical place draw them here?

One of the wraiths, a smaller and younger one, let out a moaning like sound as a lock shattered before the wall opened revealing it was a room. Seeing the bleeding child inside the wraiths anger surfaced as it pointed upstairs for the others before pointing to itself and then the boy.

The other wraiths, older judging by their larger frames, turned their shroud covered heads and made a moaning comment to each other before heading upstairs. If there was one thing they understood was that when their daughter put her mind to something and put her foot down nothing stopped her. Not even they would be able to change her mind.

Even as the other two wraiths went upstairs the smaller one removed its shroud revealing a girl no older than eight. Her eyes were a shade of black that would make galaxy ending black holes jealous while her hair was a contrasting shade of polished silver. "Hey, its ok. You're safe now I promise" she said in a soft calm tone that could only be described as lyrical and sweet. She reached a hand in and gently placed it on the bleeding boys leg. "We're going to get you out of here."

Despite his senses telling him this little girl was unnatural and he shouldn't trust her Harry felt his body relax even more. The icy touch of her skin against the warmth that enveloped him mysteriously felt like it was meant to be and natural. The screams of his relatives upstairs jerked him upright. "Wh-what the bloody hell is going on?" he asked with only a split second stutter of surprise.

The girl smiled softly and knelt down so she was eye level with the boy. "My parents are dealing with the people who hurt you. When they're done they shall harm you no more" she said. "Do you have a name?"

Harry couldn't help a part of him thinking he liked this girls smile. She seemed so absolutely sincere and honest, a complete contrast to how his relatives treated him. He wanted to believe she was being honest that whatever her parents were doing would make the Dursleys stop hurting him but the cynical part of him that lurked in the darker recesses of his mind said he should believe it when he saw it. "Its rude to ask someones name before you give your own" he said reflexively remembering the "proper behavior" lessons physically beaten into him.

The girl frowned in thought for a moment. "Sorry, guess living among my own kind has its draw back I guess. I don't really have a name, none of us do. Wizards and witches treat my kind as little more than monsters" she said softly.

Harry kicked himself mentally and felt like a jerk seeing the look cross the girls face. She was far kinder in the minute she'd been talking to him than his relatives had in the entirety of the time he'd lived with them and he upset her. Though he had to admit to himself what she meant by her kind and this talk of wizards & witches made him cautious. Magic and other unnatural things were ingrained into his mind as bad, punishment worthy things. "I'm sorry." He moved a little closer to her but kept a little distance. "I know what its like to be treated like a monster.." he said quietly.

The girls frowned turned sad as her hand moved from the boys leg and clasped his hand in her own. "You aren't a monster" she said in a firm but kind voice. "You are a good soul or you try to be as best you can with the darkness they planted in your heart because of how they treated you."

Harry was surprised at the conviction she spoke with and the assertion she made of him. She wasn't wrong, he did try to be good but the dark part of him that was enjoying the sounds of their agony and pain would not be denied. "Yeah… I try." He squeezed her hand to try ridding of the look on her face. Such a sad yet frustrated look didn't deserve to be on such a pretty girl. A part of him near the dark cynical part in the back of his mind, a part that he wouldn't fully understand til he was free and older, reached out grasping onto something intangible that seemed to float in the air between them and intertwined it. "Harry Potter, my name is Harry Potter" he said relaxing when he saw the sad look disappear as she squeezed back.

Though neither child realized it at that moment, primarily because of the darkness that surrounded them, a black glow surrounded them and connected to the other.

The girl nodded her head committing his name to memory. "When my kind makes promises Harry Potter we keep them. You will be free and safe by the nights end" she said determinedly closing the disance and sat beside him.

Harry froze stiff like a board as the girl released his hand in favor of hugging him. He'd never been hugged and wasn't sure how to react. Well, he'd seen how others reacted by returning it since it was supposed to be a warm gesture of either affection or care but he'd never been touched positively before.

The girl seemed to pick up on this and the sad look returned as she pressed as close as possible to him and squeezed a tiny bit tighter. "I swear on my life I'm not going to hurt you" she said resting her head on Harrys shoulder. She could hear his heart racing in his chest even though the look on his face was a sort of calm that was unnatural for someone their age.

With the hesitancy of an abused child, for he was just that, Harry slowly returned the hug. It was feather light at first, he barely had his arms around her, but with a little encouraging his grasp tightened. "I believe you." For a few minutes the two sat in silence, the only sound between them being their breathing and the screams from upstais. "If you don't have a name… do you mind if I give you one? At least so I have something to call you. We both know what its like to be called an it or a thing… and you've been the only nice person I've met to just treat me like a person. I don't want to.."

The girl turned her head a little. "If you want to you can. I understand what you are trying to say Harry Potter" she said with a soothing and warm gaze.

"You don't have to use my full name, you can just call me Harry" the raven haired boy said gently turning a strand of silver hair around his finger without much thought.

The girl shivered a little and nuzzled her face into Harrys shoulder at the action. It was done without any real consideration but it felt… it felt good. He wasn't doing anything untoward, they were both children and therefore lacked that kind of knowledge to begin with, but the small gesture was something she'd seen her dad do with her mom- toy with her hair gently. It was a warm affectionate sign of care.

Green eyes shot down with concern feeling the girl shiver. "Are you alright Angel?" Harry asked automatically letting her go to grab his ratty blanket and draped it over her. There were holes and it retained heat like a dribble glass with a gigantic hole in the bottom did water but he wasn't about to let her be cold.

Black eyes looked up and blinked slowly. "Angel?" she asked softly.

Hearing her say it out loud made Harry blush and he was thankful for the darkness hiding it. "Y..yeah, I mean if you like it… People say that everyone has an angel to watch over and help them. I.. I don't know why you or your parents showed up here tonight. I don't know how you got in to help. I don't want to know what they did to my aunt, uncle and cousin… but you sitting here, talking to me and just.. Just being here, it means a lot" he said, his words stopped at several points so not to stutter more and look a complete fool.

The girl giggled softly and repeated it several time before she leaned up kissing Harrys cheek softly. "I do like it" she said as her head went back to resting on his shoulder. "Its nice to be appreciated Harry. We're treated like animals and monsters that even if its just one person to see we aren't it makes me happy."

By the time the two other wraiths, shrouds over their arms revealing a pair of tall adults- a man who appeared in his fourties with bright silver hair and the same eyes as Angel while the woman had long mahogany colored hair with ocean blue eyes-, got back down they saw the two kids huddled close together. While their daughter spoke quietly to the boy while embracing him they noted he seemed content with her so close and being the one to speak more. The woman stepped forward and knelt down. "It's time to leave kids" she said with a voice as kind as her daughters.

"His name is Harry mom" Angel said shifting her gaze to her parents.

Harry shied slightly into Angel as her mother looked at him. "Where are we going?" he asked after a moment of the girl rubbing his arm in reassurance.

"Where you should have been all along my prince, the home of your ancestors" the man replied as he took a long look at the boy. He was beaten and would require a lot of work to not only instill a sense of confidence & strength _but _the dark magic that existed within the aura surrounding the boy was unmistakable.

"What my mate means" the woman said making patient come closer motions at the kids "is its time to go home. Your real home where your subjects await the return of the last rightful Lord and your last blood family truly resides."

Harry gnawed his lip for a moment before escaping Angels grasp and stood. Looking between the adults and the girl looking at him with nothing but warmth & promise he offered her a hand. "Lets go home Angel" he said grasping her hand in his own gently but with a very subtle undertone of possessive protectiveness that would only become clear to them later on.

By time anyone came to check on the Dursleys, mundane or magical, it would be too late. The muggle family would be long dead, the evidence of abuse would be plain as day and the search for the abused child who was forced to live under the stairs would yield no results. It would be as if the child disappeared without a trace.

Harrys first view of the island Angels parents called Azkaban brought ominous shivers down his spine. The presence of the island was ominous in and of itself but the fortress there that he was told was a prison for the worst criminals in the magical world didn't help the edge that was slowly making itself known in the very slight opening & clenching of his hands.

Angel noticed this before her parents and took both of Harrys hands in her own squeezing them gently. "None of them can hurt you Harry. I promised you safety. My parents promised you safety" she stressed in a soft caring tone. "My kind are called Dementors remember? We feed off the bad people here. If they tried to hurt you they wouldn't be able to escape the cells that block their magic since half of them are nothing more than skin and bones. Even if they did escape their cells we outnumber the prisoners a hundred to one and my parents are basically the King & Queen of my kind. No Dementor on the island would think to disobey them without risking their own lives. No prisoner would ever get close enough to touch you. Not without your choosing and enough of my kind to protect you from the prisoner getting out of hand."

The older Dementors watched the two kids a few feet behind them. While their young prince was certainly what many would call a monumental work in progress, there was a small foundation to work with. Whatever their daughter, Angel as Harry had given her a name she seemed to like, had said to him created a channel of trust between them even if only fledgling at best right now.

Harry nodded slowly and squeezed Angels hand once before he let go of only one of her hands, the other he kept a grasp on and pulled her in close. The coolness of her skin, the feel of her pressing against him eased the metaphorical panic rat running around his brain as he felt her free hand envelope his hand holding onto her other one. "You and your parents I trust… Its everyone else I don't" he said with a slight frown.

"Hey! Who are yo-"

Angels father turned his gaze to a group of wizards wearing official Ministry of Magic badges. A snap of his fingers and the wizards were surrounded by Dementors freezing them in place. "What would like me to do with them my prince?" he asked turning his head to look at Harry.

"If there are people here who do not belong here I want them gone. This is my home, our home, and I will not tolerate univited house guests" Harry said mustering enough courage to sound convincingly stern.

Both parents shared a malicious smile. "If they resist, what shall we do with them?" Angels mother asked.

"Your choice so long as they are removed."

Angels dad turned his gaze back to his fellow Dementors. "You heard Prince Azkaban, remove the filth from his land now!" the man barked with dark glee in his eyes.

Angel hid her face in Harrys neck shivering lightly.

Harry freed his hand and enveloped Angel completely in his embrace as the first screams arose. Before the end of the night both children would lay in the same bed within the master suite, Angel curled up in Harrys embrace like he was protecting her, as he stroked her hair. No one would ever lay a hand on Angel or speak ill of her. Not only was she the first to treat him as human but she understood what it felt like to be treated an 'it', a 'thing'. It would be a Siberian snowstorm in the heart of hell before he allowed it to happen. "Get some rest Angel" he said in a quiet voice as he rested his chin on top of her head.

Angel mumbled something into Harrys chest.

"I'll be here when you wake up. I promise I will" Harry said as he tightened his grasp a little.

"You're taking this all a lot better than my parents probably could've hoped for" Angel said through a yawn and nuzzling him.

"I don't know what it means to be a Prince or whats expected of me Angel. Its actually scaring me because I don't want to fail now that I'm free to be me… whoever or whatever I am" Harry said. "But they said I had family here so I'm not as scared. I have a friend in you and your parents offered to teach me to defend myself. They offered to show me what I'll be expected to do eventually." He was quiet a moment. "I have a purpose now Angel.. Something I've never had in my life before. Its all I need and _nothing_" his eyes glowed crimson with a gold rim around them unknowingly for a split second as he glared out the window at the rising sun "will keep me from it."

"Its all _we _need" Angel corrected letting her eyes close completely. The warmth Harry exuded was nice and the soft beat of his heart was almost a lullaby on her ears.

"Us?" Hary asked casting his gaze down to Angel.

"You said you had a friend in me Harry. That means I'm going to stand by your side every step of the way to help you where I can. That is what friends are meant to do right?" she asked tilting her head just a little to open one eye and meet his gaze.

Harry didn't answer for a moment as he pondered the question. After a minute he nodded slowly and shifted the blanket to cover them both, the storm grey silk bearing the Azkaban coat of arms almost as warm as he himself was. "Nothing will keep us from that purpose" he amended.

Angel hummed happily at that for a moment closing her eye again. Not too long after that she felt Harry fall asleep, his grip loosened slightly but keeping her close. This thought brought a warmth to her cold dark soul as she herself fell asleep content to have a friend that she could relate to that wasn't another child Dementor.

Outside the master suite both older Dementors shared a look, the woman smiling a tiny bit while her mate looked thoughtful. "I do believe our Prince has chosen his future Queen my love" she said tapping her fingers together thoughtfully.

"Only time will tell dearest. The bond they formed is not set in stone. If I had to pin it down its more an empathetic bond and not the slightest romantic. Kindred souls as the mundane humans would say" the male said drumming the fingers of his right hand on the palm of left. "If the bond develops as a mate one I will talk to them both when the time is right but for now we let them be kids. Tutor them, show them how to defend themselves and each other for I do think they will be doing a lot of it in the years to come.."

The woman noticed her mates tenseness and embraced him nuzzling her face against his chest. "Our Prince will not let harm come to her my love. He is already enamored by her. True it is but innocent care now but I am willing to bet you their bond will become one of like yours and mine. That he is meant for our daughter and she meant for him. Two halves of one soul united" she said quietly.

The man silently embraced her and rested his chin. "Maybe.. At the very least they have someone to rely on no matter what happens" he said looking out determinedly to the stormy weather that encompassed the island.

* * *

A/N: So this is a story drabble that I put in my Proving Grounds and after a little thought I realized like some of my others stories who have recently gotten update I could turn it into a good story. Theres also no small part due to the review from a friend and fellow author I respect very much. So yeah, DZ you have helped another story come to life my friend!

On a more serious note, to the dickweed spamming my reviews with negative bullshit accusing me off stealing "their creature", and you know who you are, I got three thjngs to say to you. One, go eat a dick. If you don't like the content, such as calling Harry/Aleksander in Dragon On Ice a " soyboy", don't fucking read it it. I'm not holding a gun to your head to read it am I? Number two, I think you're a coward. Using a review to attack a friend and author I respect? You're a pathetic coward to attack them using my story as an intermediary between you and then. Number three and most importantly, **READ YOUR DAMN PMs! I messaged at the end of January and again a few days ago about the subject.**

**_With that tirade out of the way, there is one last thing to be issued. THIS A WARNING TO ALL READERS qTHAT IN ADDITION TO THE TORRENT OF UPDATES THAT ARE GOING TO BE COMING OUT I WILL BE BRINGING BACK STORIES THAT ARE ON MY OTHER FORMER ACCOUNT I LOST ACCESS TO, DIFFERENT DIMENSION DEMON. I WON'T BRING BACK ALL MY STORIES FROM THAT ACCOUNT BUT VERY SELECT ONES ONES OVER TIME._**

**_THESE STORIES WILL BE:_**  
**_-Vengeful Angel_**  
**_-The Sound of Magic_**  
**_-Twisted Threads of Fate_**  
**_-Out of The Crucible: Rebirth of an Alpha_**  
**_-Trials By Fire: a fiends redemption_**  
**_-Watch The Skies_**


	2. A time of change and warnings

Harry hummed thoughtfully as he turned the page of the book in his hands. While Angel's ever present company was nearby, her own nose buried in a book as well, his attention was devoted solely to the text in his hands.

"Kids, it's time for your lessons."

Harry and Angel looked up simultaneously to where Angels mother was standing making the woman chuckle. It was surprising how much a year could change so much and yet so little at the same time. The confidence that the now eight year old Prince commanded was where a normal child his age should have and her daughters outgoing spirit only seemed to grow as Harry's confidence had. It was borderline impossible to find one without the other. Whether it was studying in their academic and magical lessons, self-defense lessons or even just spending off time wandering the island the two were practically joined at the hip. While her mate was still was of the thought the kids bond was empathetic and they were close because they were alike, she found the closeness and near impossibility of finding them separated from each other to be evidence they were meant for each other as mates.

"She's doing that thing again Angel" Harry said arching an eyebrow as he turned his gaze to his friend.

Angel rolled her eyes and marked her book page before closing it. "I'm aware of that Harry. When is she not doing it?" the silver haired girl asked.

"Do you want an honest answer or should I say the expected one?" Harry asked with a snort as he dogeared his own book. "Either way, we both know what those answers are."

At this point the older Dementor pouted at the sarcasm the kids were using. "Ok number one, I'm standing right here you two. Second of all, what am I doing?" she asked in a put out tone. '_Sometimes they already act like an old married couple. All that is missing is the pet names and finishing each others sentences'_ she thought crossing her arms under her chest.

"Looking at us like that. No offense but you aren't a master of being subtle mom" Angel said as she placed her book on the end table between the chair she was sat in and Harry's chair. "Mom, I love you to death. You also know Harry appreciates everything you & dad have done for him, not to mention _continue_ to do for him, but we hear the conversation more often than not. Harry and I are young, we are nowhere near the age to even speculate on the idea of where to find a mate. That's not even to say we wouldn't even know what to look for if we were of age. We're friends and that's all."

"That's not completely true Angel" Harry said as he put his book down on top of Angels.

"Oh? Have I missed something important Harry?" Angel asked. Even her mother looked slightly intrigued and, to her dismay, entirely too hopeful.

"Sparring partners" Harry said pushing himself to his feet.

Angel let out an 'Ah' as her mother seemed to visibly deflate. "Ah yes, that is pretty important too. How could I forgot about that?" she asked furrowing her brow for a moment.

"That's part of why you have me around Angel. Part of why you have me around" Harry said patting the silver haired girl on the head. Her light glare made him chuckle as he left the library and moved to the room they had set up as a classroom of sorts, mother and daughter in tow.

* * *

Within the Headmasters office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a man paced the length of the office with a dark scowl. One year ago Harry Potter, the only spawn of his greatest pawns in the war against the dark elements of magical Britain, had vanished without a trace after the murder of his abusive, magic hating, muggle relatives. One year since his access to all Potter funds under false pretense was cut off. One year since every account in Gringotts linked to him was frozen and liquidated. One year since Gringotts very clearly told him the next time he attempted to step on sovereign Goblin land he'd be executed immediately for the thief he was. Blue eyes burned darkly as he glared at the admission book open to the page where the name of his current bane of existence should've been. Yet was it there? Yes and no. While it was present on the page, as were the names of the children of every alumni, it was struck out with a very thick slash line. A slash line which meant the magic of the castle and the principle artifact that deemed who would be sent a letter for Hogwarts acceptance had come to one of two conclusions.

The first, and unlikely, conclusion was that Harry James Potter was dead. Infant Harry Potter survived the Killing Curse where every other unlucky soul did not. Young Harry Potter survived the near six years before the wards fell after the terrible muggles he deliberately put him with. Harry Potter being dead was not in the cards, not with the absurdly high Potter luck coursing through his veins. Beyond that accursed luck, the singular charm linked to Harry Potters survival- a silver heart trinket- was still beating which said beyond all doubts the Potter scion was alive; the only downside to it was that while it was proof of life as far as he knew without visiual confirmation, it _didn't _tell hin where the brat was.

The second explanation, and one he was relying on being true otherwise his plans were all for naught, was that at the current time the magic of the school found Harry unworthy of attending. While it would throw a monkey wrench in his plans as the muggles would say, it was a minor monkey wrench at that. The globe was only so big and the access he had to artifacts as the school Headmaster, not to mention the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot within the Ministry of Magic, would allow for his plans to come to fruition one way or another. If this was the case it would merely require restructing of his plans and the timing to be altered but his plans would be made whole one way or another.

From a perch in one corner of the room a red and gold feathered phoenix trilled sadly. For one who possessed such promise in his youth the phoenix was regretting its choice to bond to the ancient wizard now. What had began as a pure ambition had become so twisted and dark by the lure of power.

"Silence Fawkes!" the wizard snapped turning his burning glare to the magical bird. "Your incessant-"

The phoenix, now identified as Fawkes, glared back at the wizard as the red and gold feathers threatened to ignite. He had tried to steer the wizard back to a righteous path to no avail for decades of effort. He tried to temper the darkness that grew using the magic unique to his kind and that failed too. Now the human dared to take that tone of voice with him?! Before the wizard could finish his statement two things happened very quickly and neither was pleasant.

Number one, and very painful to both of the rooms occupants but more so for the wizard, was the destruction of the bond the phoenix so willingly made decades ago. While it was a sharp pain to the magical bird, the squinted eyes of the mythical avian being saw the ancient man double over in untold agony clutching at his head. Breaking such a long held bond was often a hundred times more painful for the bondee, the ancient wizard in this case, than the bonder, Fawkes. The destruction of such a bond not only reclaimed any magics infused into the bondee from the bonder but also reclaimed any and all magical knowledge imparted to the bondee from the bonder.

While the ancient waa reeling from such intense pain and magical loss the second effect came into play. Flames of golden fire, similar to those described as _Hellfire _by American muggle comic books, erupted swallowing Fawkes and the office whole. For a minute nothing was visible til, like a vaccum, the flames diaappeared all at once. The portraits of previous Headmasters of the school were undamaged as was furniture and the current living one who seemed to finally get a grip over hinself. Unfortunately for the wizard, the collection ancient tomes could not say the same. In place of of packed wall to wall shelves filled with books was now nothing more than ashes.

A sound reminiscent of an extremely angered roar tore out of the wizards throat. The damn bird practically neutered him and destroyed his back-ups! If he ever got his hands on the avian before he died Fawkes would die a permanent death if it was the last thing he ever did!

* * *

"Now if we apply a dose of-"

A tornado of golden flames filled the centre of the room. Harry, acting out of reflex and the promise he made to himself concerning Angel's safety, pushed Angel out of the way as sparks hit him in the chest instead of the silver haired girl.

Angel watched in horror as the golden sparks caught on Harry's clothes and he was immediately consumed by the same golden flames of the tornado in the rooms center. The fear was beyond visible as she scrambled to her feet. She had to do something to help Harry!

**"Calm yourself Mildy Azkaban. Your mate is in no danger, not from me or my flames at the very least."**

All motion in the room came to a dead stop as the tornado of flames died revealing a young man on bended knee before the column of flames that was Harry's engulfed form. Possessing red hair like blood with golden undertones, tan skin and dressed in clothes like nobility of days long past the young man was equal parts impressive & imposing.

Angel's mothers eyes went beyond sharp and narrow taking a protective position betweeen the kids & the stranger. Whoever or whatever this young man was, he was certainly _not _human. "What did you do the P-"

"Now now" the column of golden flames that engulfed Harry died as he struck a hand out "let us not be hasty now. Give the gentleman a chance to explain his appearance and if it is unsatisfactory I will allow you the latitude to deal with him as you desire" the young prince said.

Angel gasped seeing and feeling a change in Harry's magic. While the flames hadn't so much as singed a single thread of his clothes the heat and burn, for lack of better descriptor, seemed to have been absorbed by the dark magic denoting his identity. With no heed for composure she scrambled over and began to fret over Harry. Even as he tried to placate her that he was ok, thus stealing his attention completely, neither kids heard the next few sentences that would mark the beginning of a destiny that would intertwine their fates forever until the end of their days.

"Just who are you calling Lady Azkaban? And further more, why are you here? _How_ did you come to be here?" Angel's mom asked with a sharp tone as a chill filled the air.

The young man didn't even flinch as eyes like burning ember glanced to the mahogany haired. **"Who do I call Lady Azkaban?" **he asked. One hand motioned to the silver haired young lady who finally seemed to calm. **"The young Twilight Mistress of course. The Mark of the Night Sovereigns, the Lord and and his Lady, is one none of us under the Banner of Stars can resist the call to. Not when one threatens the safety of the Lord and his future."**

Angel's mothers eyes widened. "Who are you?!" she demanded hissing as she briefly glanced to the kid and notes they seemed to be caught up, well Harry was anyways, in calming the other.

**"My name is Nox, son of Orious. Last of the Black Aether Phoenixes. I bring to the Lord a warning and my fealty to his banner" **the young man said gravely.


	3. Rising to Stations, Claiming his queen

A/N:

"Ain't much I can do but I do what I can  
But I'm not a fool there's no need to pretend  
And just because you got yourself in some shit  
It doesn't mean I have to come deal with it  
You handle your own when you become a man  
And become a man when you handle your own"

-Part of the chorus to Yellafellows song Til its gone

Before people begin to ask why I have part of a song chorus in the preface to a new chapter I'll cut the head of the snake off by saying that this helped to inspire the contents about to unfold. I was watching my blu-ray version of the last season that Sons of Anarchy put out when I heard the chorus to this song, Til its gone, play in the credits of episode two or three. Having found the chorus catchy I made a decision and looked up the song itself. I'd recommend listening to it just for the fact its a good song but more so the message it sends. It boils down to a simple message that says** 'Yeah I can help you do shit but when all is said and done, what did you learn by me helping you do so much? What did YOU take in from your fuck up if I always clean up after you?'**

It also makes a point of eluding to being responsible for your own shit and doing what you need to do for YOU, not others. Canon Harry could learn from this mesaage in my honest opinion.

Bearing all this in mind, I had a spark of genius inspiration that would see through a "montage" like training skip in years, eight to eleven or twelve for Harry and nine to twelve or thirteen for Angel, while exploring the deepening of the bond between the young Lord Azkaban and his future Lady. Bear in mind that some of what I will be portraying as canon regarding what his authority as Lord Azkaban within Azkabans borders allows may seem a tad godlike BUT there will be a reason to explain it away that makes sense! Plus every other idea didn't pan out for turning lunatic psycho Bellatrix into an ally… If you all feel my "montage" fails as a montage, its supposed to. Its an acknowledgement that beyond the general teadchings hes already been receiving, Bellatrix and Sirius are teaching their own specialties to Harry and Angel.

On the lazy throwing together of Sirius and Bellatrix as a ship, sue me. Its convenient and not at all going to be important so screw. Besides, they're both convicted psychos-no one is going to touch with a ten thousand meter pole and inbreeding is rampant in magical England its not a big deal with a family as old as the Blacks. Its rarher expected and we all know it.

Last note, this is the last setup chapter. Starting next chapter the story really begins in earnest. Harry's "proper" welcome back to the magical world will come up. Does that mean he will receive a letter to Hogwarts? Maybe, I have a fairly made up mind on that subject but feel free to leave your feelings on that in a review with any other feedback if you are so inclined.

Anyways… as always I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read my work. Let the show commence!

* * *

Harry grimaced as a red spell struck him and sent him into a stone wall drawing blood. He really hated practicing with Bellatrix at times. The woman took the word extreme and found it lacking when put to a task. Everything she did or oversaw had to be superhumanly perfect lest she lose her top. Just remembering the one time he saw her lose her temper with Angel had been one too many. It was also the only time anyone on the island dared to use any tone other than respect for the young Dementor he had under his protections as Bellatrix lay grovelling at his feet begging forgiveness with honest to god fear in her eyes after leaving her bloody and broken while his aura became monstrous.

Sirius, being the mindful watcher he had become in the three years since being released from his cell and rehabilitated under Harry's orders after whatever form of magic had led the eight year old to his cell, cast a shielding spell between the two mock combatants seeing that Harry's mind was not fully present to deal with the dueling lesson. "Harry, we told you that-"

"We know what you told him Sirius." From her spot perched on a ledge nearby Angel shot the older witch and wizard a dark look. "Yet you are forgetting what today is" she said hopping down to land on her feet. Three years had been kind to young girl and calling her beautiful was an understatement. Her hair had begun to darken just after her tenth birthday, days after Harry's nineth, and was streaked with dashes of black now. Her skin was starting to tan despite the near constant cloud cover over the island and she could not explain why. Her training with Harry gave her already slim frame enough muscle to be attractive and show she kept in shape but not ruin her developing womanly figure.

Harry looked at the dark grey transparent shield and saw it absorb a purple hex. His mind supplied it was a toxic restraint hex almost automatically and frowned. While the toxic agent would not do permanent damage, the powers that governed him as Lord and Master of the island ensured poisons were not able to kill or otherwise do irrepabale damage, it would be annoying and interfere with his bodies automatic responses for a short time. Hearing the crunching of gravel he saw Angel approach with a thoughtfully concerned look on her face. Why was she looking at him like tha- oh. Was it that day already? " Bellatrix, what is todays date?" he asked as he saw the female Dementor get within arms reach.

Bellatrix furrowed her brow beforw ticking off on her fingers. The date, what did that have to do with anything? "The thirty-first, why?" she asked after a moment.

"Its Halloween" Angel said with a sharp tone. She noted the older witch and wizard flinch in understanding even as she leaned into Harry's gentle touch, his fingers tracing her cheek. Black eyes met emerald as she moved her head ever so slightly and kissed the slender digits once. Her feelings towards her friend had admittedly become confusing over the course of the last year. The rational explanation was puberty setting in and thus her body was maturing. This would mean that whether she liked it or not, her magic woud begin to seek out her perfect mate. It was a thought that angered her even if she did not voice her anger. No one would be able to understand her like Harry did! No one, with the exception of her parents, could care about her as deeply and honestly as Harry did!

Sensing the inner conflict Harry leaned in resting his forehead against Angel's own. "Go wait for me in our room. I'll be up shortly' he instructed softly so only she heard him. He never ordered Angel to do anything. He never assumed order over her even though they both knew he could whenever he felt he wanted or needed to and she would be powerless to keep him from doing so. He would never do that for one reason and one reason only, that reason being that she was his treasure. She was the one golden object that never dulled in a sea of gold objects. Her council, her friendship and affections made her invaluable to him. To date she hadn't so much as raised her voice at him beyond his being bullheaded and stubborn. Treating Angel, his Angel though the thought was a private one he never voiced, as less than the saving grace she was to him not only never crossed his mind but was plain out unthinkable.

Angel's eyes didn't move from Harry's own at the softly spoken request. While some would interpret his wording as an order or strongly but carefully worded 'suggestion' she knew better. Harry treated her like a princess, his equal, from the moment they truly began to connect and that only complicated her recent feelings for him. She sometimes caught him looking at her from the corner of one eye with a fondeness that sent the butterflies in her stomach flapping up a storm. His touches sometimes lingered a moment longer than normal and his words.. It was enough to make her heart clench with uncertainty and a desire for him to love her. For him to love her so completely as part of her already loved him wthout doubt or reservation of heart. All she did in response to his words was nod the slightest bit and kiss his cheek softly. "Don't keep me waiting" she said in a soft tone just barely above a whisper before leaving the three of them there.

Sirius and Bellatrix shared a look that was equal parts confused, amused & serious. The confusion and amusement were easy eough to explain away, the kids were dancing around the fact that they were in love with each other and were yet to fully realize it. It was Bellatrix however who was more concerned about the young Dementor that was so infatuated with Harry. It was scarily reminiscent of what she viewed herself doing in her memories while under the effects of the contract, a marriage contract to her former husband rendered null and void by the recent death of her father who had been coincidentally locked in a cell three down from herself, and the Dark Mark that was stripped from her person by the powers carved into the island. The female Dementor defered to Harry not only as her Master, all the Dementors did from her notice in the two years teaching the chldren battlefield tactics and magic, but almost like he was her lover & confidante too. The stolen moments of soft gazes, touches so intimate yet innocent and more like such actions made her question how pure the relationship between the youths was. They acted and made it seem like it was totally pure but small things like that made her doubt.

"I'll see you two at dinner. Clean up this time and get rid of the sex smell while you're at it." Harry saw the older pair flush and protest making him smirk as he walked away. He didn't care what Sirius and Bellatrix did in their spare time. They could mate like rabbits on crack for all he cared so long as they were presentable when it came time for their respective lessons and contained other…'activities' to their quarters.

Bellatrix glared darkly at Harry's retreating frame. "Cheeky little.. Next time I get my hands on.."

Sirius merely followed Bellatrix shaking his head. It was best to let her rant raher than stop her since they both knew her 'threats' were empty ones.

* * *

The soft click of the door made Angel's eyes break from her unfocused look out at the sea. Soft but firmly muscled arms circled her stomach as she felt the body slide up behind her and a nose nuzzle at her cheek slowly. It was moments like this where she wished that Harry loved her. It was moments like this where words had no business being around and actions were all that mattered in the world because they were the ultimate truth. "Are you alright Harry?" she asked after an eternity of silence while leaning back into him.

Harry didn't answer right away as his chin rested on Angel's shoulder, his eyes focused on the choppy surf of the ocean. Halloween, the day of his parents murders, was understandably a troubled day for him since he learned the truth of their demise from his godfather Sirius. "I will be. Stay."

Angel's eyes softened as she turned in Harry's grasp and buried herself against him. The strength of his grasp holding her to him gave a small measure of comfort that she knew he would be ok. Her arms wrapped around him and held him tight as she nuzzled into his neck. His breathing was slow, his pulse was too, as the unnaturally calm beat of his sounded in her ears. She knew he would never lie or tell her a half truth, it wasn't who Harry was. It was part of the reason why a big part of her loved him; when it came to her honesty was not one option among many, it was the only one option he thought existed. Good, bad or ugly Harry was always upfront with her about everything and in return she was the same with him. "Nothing, not even my parents, could tear me away" she said in a quiet voice.

Harry removed one arm and gently tilted Angel's head so their eyes met. He knew she would see the vulnerability in his gaze but that was fine so long as it was only her who saw it. His dark yet pure Angel on this earth. His guardian Angel... Without thinking he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her lips as the arm around her still fell circling her waist while the other began to card through her hair. The warmth he felt was strange as he felt like his magic was singing in triump after a long fought battle. Her lips were far softer and faintly sweeter than he had ever dreamed they were.

Angel froze for a moment in shock as his lips came into contact with her own. While she had some dreams about moments like this, she hadn't ever thought it would actually happen. When the shock passed and Harry tried pull away, probably assuming the intimate contact was unwelcome, she stopped him as she moved her embrace to circle around his neck as she kissed him back. It wasn't anything that she was certain other couples didn't do when starting out togerher, it was a chaste light kiss after all, but she felt unbelievably happy and relieved. Her heart felt lighter, her spirit was practically singing and she felt… complete and whole as sappy as it sounded. It was a god damn cliché out of a romance novel but it was the truth. When they finally did break apart she knew her face would be flush but she didn't care. She didn't care either knowing and feeling the presence of a few unshed tears of joy, of relief, prickling at the edges of her eyes. "I love you Harry" she whispered. "So much it hurts."

"I know. I can see it in your eyes. I don't know where I would be today without you Angel. You are the one person I trust the most in this world. The one person I care about the absolute most in this life." Harry moved his hand in her hair and wiped the unshed tears away as he smiled softly. Though he did not say it back, he felt it and he was certain that she saw it in him. His actions always spoke more clearly, more certainly, than his words did and he was certain that would be the case again now; Angel had a gift about knowing the deeper and more important things that he felt or thought without saying them. Leaning in again he stole another kiss that Angel returned with no hesitation.

Within the boundaries of the island a slight tremor, not enough to be felt by wizards or witches, shook the land. Angel's parents, who had been meeting with some of their subordinate Dementors tasked with keeping the more violent inmates docile, raised their heads and shared a look that said everything.

The mahogany haired woman looked smugly triumphant while the silver haired man rolled his eyes. "I told you that they were destined for each other. That they completed each other" the woman said before skipping off leaving her mate alone with the other Dementors. The tremor that shook the island meant one thing and one thing only, that the Lady of Azkaban was officially chosen by its Lord & she accepted not only his love but her new station as well. There was so much to do and so little time to setup for the coronation. To crown the King Ouroboros and his Queen was a pagent show all in itself but one that was necessary not just for Azkaban & the Dementors who serve as its gatekeepers but ultimately all of creature kind. The Banner of Stars encompassed many of the 'Dark' creatures that were used and abused by wizards in Britain- the Dementors of Azkaban who held the criminal element captive for one and the Goblin Nation that managed wizard wealth for another just to name a few. To unite the Banner species and instill some faith Harry could handle his new full fledged duties as Ouroboros, the Endless King at the head of Council of Night that kept order of those under the Banner leadership, despite his young age would be a task in its own right. Harry was only a child and every other Ouroboros before him had been an adult with a handle on their powers while he was still training in them. "I have the utmost faith in them though" she said to herself. "His convictions are unshakable and just while her even temper will keep him grounded."

Blue eyes tracked to the fortress where she knew Harry and Angel shared a room. The silver light that glowed brightly out the window gave her confidence a boost. Things would be fine, her gut told her that and she knew to trust her gut beyond all doubts.

* * *

Deep within a dark chamber a pair of black thrones inscribed with silver runes began to glow. The rooms sole attendant, an ancient goblin in full combat regalia, looked at thrones with wide eyes. They had attened the Council Chambers for nearly forty years hoping for the return of Ouroboros and the full might of the Banner of Stars. For nearly forty years the Council of Night had believed the age of the Night Sovereigns to be forever done.

An ornate staff clasped in the goblins hands was raised before being brought down on the rune engraved on the floor before them. The Council of Night would need to convene before the Dementors called them for the coronation ceremony. "They are Endless as is the Night. Long live the Sovereigns!" the goblin cackled with a mad gleam in its eyes. The wizards and witches who mistreated the Banner species would pay for their transgressions if it meant war. If the top most rune glowing on both black thrones, silver skull like runes, were true they were most certain it would be bloody war that saw the Council retake its rightful place and reap the rewards of its mistreatment if jt mean a million wizard deaths and the enslavement of their young as compensation.


	4. Chapter 4

Albus Dumbledore couldn't help cursing to himself as he paced the length of his office. While the bane of his existence was finally arriving at the school soon, one year late he might add with disdain, there was a new problem. Or to be more precise about it- the pair was the problem. His last check of the admission book showed Harry finally being deemed worthy to enter its halls albeit at a non-negotiable price. The price in question was attached in the form of a letter that said in no small words "I will only attend if my intended is allowed to be at my side". If that wasn't a hard and fast say-yes-or-I-walk he didn't know what was. How did Harry already have an intended? He certainly wasn't talking about Molly's only daughter because he knew for a fact Molly would have told him if Harry somehow found his way to The Burrow and the contract they'd drawn up was reduced to ashes since Harry's eleventh birthday last year for reasons he'd yet to understand. That magpie minded idiot Moly would swallow cyanide if he promised it would get her family more respect and money than it deserved.

"Albus, the students will be here in a matter of hours. We should.. Something the matter?" Minerva asked. The Scottish witch noticed the aura around the ancient wizard and did not like it one bit. The Albus Dumbledore she was used to being around and working with was a confident man. The Albus Dumbledore she was familiar would never pace like the wizard before her was now.

"No. Yes. I'm not quite sure Minerva and that is the source of my conundrum. I received a letter with the usual acceptance letters. Harry Potter will be joining us at last. I cannot begin to fathom why the magic of the castle and the admission book delayed his allowance here by a year but it had as you already know. In his acceptance letter penned to me specifically he only agreed to attend if his 'intended' would be at his side." Albus completed his current circuit and stopped looking into the fireplace. "You know as well as I that Harry has been missing five years now after his muggle relatives were killed by unknown magical means. Who has raised him? How much does he know about magic? What does he know about his family? I fear that my choices are coming to haunt me with his introduction back to magical society at large" he said turning his gaze to the Scottish witch.

"Just as they should."

Both Minerva and Dumbledore jerked towards the source of the voice that spoke. Standing rather carelessly on the ancient mans desk was a young woman no older than seventeen or eighteen. Her skin was alabaster pale, her eyes a shade of red that would make most rubies green with envy, hair like copper fell to mid-back in a braid and fangs protruded ever so slightly from her under her top lip- whoever this young womans, she was a vampire and she not only penetrated the wards around Hogwarts but got into his office unnoticed in the blink of an idea while Dumbledore had answered Minervas question.

"The young master was abused, beaten within an inch of his life time and again by the filthy humans you placed him with. Left to sleep in a tiny hole in the wall and called a range of unworthy titles; Freak, Boy, Waste of Space and my personal favorite- Demon Spawn of my whore sister. That last one was courtesy of one now deceased Petunia Dursley nee Evans" the young woman continued on as if the two wands now trained on her did not bother her. Truthfully, they did not since she was not really there but the humans didn't need to know that. Yet.

"What do you know about where Harry Potter has been over the last five years he has been missing?" Albus demanded.

"Maybe everything. Possibly nothing" she said with a smile that looked 'innocent'. "Of course even if I did know anything about the whereabouts of Harry Potter despite his missing status the last five years from a place you proclaimed to the public was safe beyond all means," the smile turned a wee bit sadistic at that "my master very well could be someone else entirely and they have a vested interest in the whereabouts of Harry Potter. I am but a humble servant acting on the will of my master. I could be lying to you and you are taking what I'm saying at face value. Tsk tsk, the so called 'Great Leader of The Light' doesn't even know the meaning of the word-"

Albus, growing more and more annoyed, fired off a stunner-fully body bind hex combo at the vampire. If she was going to talk circles around them he would make her talk truth. She knew something about where Harry had been the last five years, that was evident by choice of words. If he had to resort to violent means then so be i-

The vampire girl sighed as the spells sailed through her body. "Oh right, I should mention I'm not actually here with you. Astral Magic is such a beautiful thing wouldn't you agree?" she asked rhetorically. "Oh well, my time is running out. I leave you with a message from my master, whomever he is and I'll let you spin your quaffles on this, that he asked be passed on to you two directly." Her astral body leaned forward as her eyes shone like bloody diamonds. "Verbatim from him directly- 'I know what you have done Albus Dumbledore. I know the evils you committed against the Last Scion of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Muggles like to say the cosmic entity of Karma is a bitch and she most certainly is going to LOVE using you as her whipping boy. Pdigeonholing Harry James Potter to be a martyr because you can't kill a Half-Blood monster you found at Wools orphanage over fifty years ago.. You'll get your comeuppance'."

* * *

Kings Cross Station was a crowded mess as a small group of four individuals made their way into the train station. The elders of the group, a refined looking middle aged man with silver hair and a mahogany haired woman hanging off his arm, cast a look to the younger members with a look of wary apprehension in their gaze. While their daughter and future son-in-law-slash-King were more than capable of handling themselves, the culmination of the last four years worth of lessons proved that in spades, they had no trust for the sycophants who plagued the land. " We can turn around now and-"

"No, we can't." Angel looked up from her hands, currently occupied by turning a stage magicians coin between her knuckles, and cocked her head just slightly. "The responses were received and the materials, woefully out of date as they are, rest shrunken in our pockets. We will be fine mom, dad" she said as her eyes drifted to her mate. Just the thought brought a tiny smile to her lips. Her mate, forever hers and only hers as she was solely his. It never ceased to tickle her pink given just how devoted to her Harry always proved himself to be whether it was something so simple as indulging a desire for closeness to him or as "arduous" a task, though she had yet to hear him complain once, as working the kinks out of her muscles after a particularly rough physical training session. He relished proving his love for her as much as she herself did proving to him her love & devotion. Some of what they did was childish at best, they were only twelve and thirteen so some leeway was allowed, but little displays were far more meaningful in her mind.

The elder pair merely chuckled at the 'chastisement' Harry was giving their daughter for her words. It was barely worthy of being considered worth of the word 'chastisement' since the young King sounded far too amused as he cupped Angel's cheek in his hand. It was moments like this that the elder male was certain the universe was trying to say he lucked out in the son-in-law department because of how well he treated his daughter.

"Enough touchy feely you two. If we don't hurry you'll miss the train" the elder female Dementor said as her eyes lit up with amusment at the simultaneous glare she received for ruining their moment. "Save it for the train alright? You both are exempt from the underage magic law as per your stations. Charm a cabin door for privacy on the train but walk now or risk having to reveal a few cards earlier than either of you truly wants too" she said with a motherly scolding tone ushering the pair towards the barrier.

"It doesn't matter when a handful of cards are revealed" Angel argued before passing through the barrier first. They all knew the cards, those cards being precisely how dangerous Harry was in terms of political power and wealth due to the titles he possessed, would all come out eventually and she wasn't too bothered how or when they did. As far as she was concerned, all that mattered was hers and Harry's safety. If push came to shove and they tried to hur her or Harry… Black eyes flashed crimson with gold around the rim for a moment at the thought before returning to black. "People will die and I don't care who it is" she said under her breath.

"On the contrary dearest, it actually does matter when they are revealed." Harry, looking different than his normal self with dark blood red hair and blue-green eyes thanks to a glamor spell to keep from being mobbed, went in after Angel and grabbed her shoulder to stop her gait. "Our plans, the Councils plans, need for certain puzzle pieces to remain in the dark for now. If its any consolation my Dark Queen" here he nipped her ear gently elliciting a shiver from her "I despise waiting as much, if not more than, as you do. The thing responsible for my hardships prior to meeting you sits in the guise of a righteous king while he is in reality far more vile than the Wraiths at the islands heart." That thought alone made him shiver in apprehension since Wraiths were a far more uncontrollable being that demanded a higher level of care when dealing with. They were more unchained than any Dementor and a hundred times more violent than any dragon in a bloodrage.

Angel looked over her shoulder to her beloved and rested a hand over Harry's. She understood why he hated waiting but as the Council of Night had said, after accepting them as the Sovereigns they were and Harry stood on the chest of the dead Goblin representative with his dagger buried to the hilt in the creatures skull for making a crass comment about her, patience was a necessary virtue even for those with hearts of sin. "You know what I meant. Those cards" she stressed her tone for a moment to elude to the more damaging cards they were playing close to the vest "are naturally being saved for the right moment. The ones I was refering to were the nuisance ones, the appetizers if you will. As if I would ever throw our plans into jeopardy before they begin. Just who do you take me for my Obsidian King?" she asked.

Harry nodded slowly before smiling softly. "I take you for my mate, my better half and my best friend of course" he said squeezing Angel's shoulder. The blush that came up across the girls nose made his smile grow a little more. "I take you, Angel, as the mother of our children when we both are ready for that in the future. I take you as the most sacred treasure in my life that I will kill to protect. I take you for being the center of my whole world Angel. That is what I take you for."

Unbeknownst to either of the pair a set of silvery blue eyes twinkled as they caught sight of the sugary sweet scene. "And the Sovereigns are going to walk amongst us it seems. I guess as the Princess to the Dark Fae its my duty to see to them" a young feminine voice said to herself.

A tittering giggle like the sweet song of a windchime filled the platform making everyone, including Harry and Angel, stop what they were doing and crane their necks to try finding the source. None could seem to do so and went back ther previous activities; parents tearfully sending their kids off, returning students reuniting with friends and new ones heading in for first time milling around nervously at the scarlet steam engines doors. The two snorted at that finding it all pathetic as they made their way to the boarding platform. The first break was winter holidays around Christmas, there was no need for the waterworks and snot fest.

"You kids are sure you got everything you need? Books, trunks, wands-"

"Alternate foci" Harry and Angel both said at once. No wand in Diagon or Knockturn Alley would respond to their magic til they were drawn to a small shop selling more advanced foci that was owned by an elderly asian witch. To make a long story short, Angel walked out of the shop with a set of daggers whose blades were half as long as her arm and enchanted with obscure runes she couldn't quite understand but the owner said it would take in magic or properties that made it stronger. To keep the feeble minded from panicking one was transfigured into a pen tucked into her shirts breast pocket while the other was transfigured into a lapel pin; should the need arise all it would take to revert them was two taps of her wand- a practice wand used by pre-Hogwarts kids- on either one. Harry, on the other hand, walked out with two foci- one of them being a stave attached to his back and the other being a sword wtih similar obscure runes etched into the blade; the sword was transfigured into a matching pen that one of Angels daggers were. Both had been confused about why their magic drew to actual weapons and not wands, something not even the shop owner had a good answer for. The answer she hazarded was that their magics knew hard times were ahead and the need of a real weapon, not a flimsy piece of wood, to protect themselves was dire enough.

"Already talking like an old married couple" the elder male Dementor said with an amused eyeroll.

"I heard that Gerald" Harry said shooting Angels dad a look. The scowl that came on the mans face made him smirk a tiny bit. He didn't pull the name card on the male Dementor purely out of respect for being Angels dad and what they did for him but he knew for a fact that the man mocked the name Gerald. It was also, rather conveniently might he add, the name of a particular criminal inmate the man despised with a passion and made it a point to torture more than any other. Of the few times he had to pull the name card on the man he always made it a point to use Gerald to irk the man into silence.

"I said nothing" the male Dementor said with a dark look.

"Oh? Perhaps my hearing is going then. What do you think my beautiful Dark Queen?" Harry asked looking to Angel.

"I think my Sovereign is right. Who would rebuke the undeniable Lord of Night and his beautiful Lady?"

The quartet were instantly in guard. There was no way wizards show know that already. The whispers spoke of the Wardens, the name the Azkaban ruling couple and thus the Night Sovereignty, returning but no wizarding source could find credibile proof.

"I'm right behind you."

Harry was first to turn around and found himself looking at an impossibility. The girl in front of him had blonde hair, silvery blue eyes and an air about her that was half in the ether. "You look like her. But that can't be unless-"

"Allow me to introduce myself my liege. I am Lunara, though I prefer Luna thank you very much, Alexandria Lovegood. Only Princes and daughter to Kilana Shado Lovegood, heir to the throne of the Dark Fae. It is a pleasure and a privllege to see your blood walk the earth again My Lord" the girl said giving a formal curtsy. "Of course it is an equal pleasure and privillege to meet you as well Milady."

Angel warily eyed the blonde. "Speaking of such things-"

"I put up the proper enchantments when I sensed the presence of you both and confirmed it with my own eyes. Human wards and seals will not pick it up nor will any of the humans around remember what we say. After all" Luna smirked showing teeth that were slightly sharper than humans "we aren't human Princess of Soul Stealers. Neither is the bloodline of the Sovereignty."

Harry frowned darkly at that little tidbit. He'd taken to studying his family history as far being the last Lord of Azkaban and what it meant with his powers but in all his reading he'd never come across anything anywhere, that included the Gringotts heritage test to claim his vaults, that said he wasn't human! "Pump the brakes on the lorry here. What do you mean my bloodline isn't human? No family history says anything about unhuman roots and Gringotts confirmed that" he said with a demanding tone.

Angel bit her lip before hugging her arms around one of Harrys own. "Thats because I took the other page of the test while you went over the vault details with Barchoke Harry my love. I beg you to not be upset with me, I did it because I was concerned for you at the time. You were so entranced in training and learning almost all the times I didn't take you out to spend time with me. I didn't want you to feel that you had another mantle to stack up to" she said with a sincerely apologetic yet pleading tone.

Both elder Dementors said nothing about what they heard and kept watch. It was risky since this was something massive that impacted a lot. "What was on the page you took Angel?" the elder female Dementor asked at last.

"Harry, you aren't human. At all. You're something that has not been seen for a long time" Angel said hoping Harry wouldn't be terribly upset with her.

"Angel.. My Dark Queen, darkest abyss of my sky… What did the parchment say I was?"

"That you are a Bloodborn my Sovereign, a pure Vampire. A superior breed over the immitations that call themselves such in this era" Luna said as her smirk grew. "Bloodborns are allegedly the descendants of a Sacrificial Goddess who thrived in war. A particular tribe who paid her homage she blessed with quasi immortality, strength beyond measure, healing factors that far surpassed even the disciples of Lycanon and so much more at the cost of drinking the blood they spilled for their goddess. You, my liege, are the living legacy of not just the Banner but the Sacrifical Goddess Numali and her favored disciples. All the powers of a vampire amplified by a thousand percent with none of the drawbacks. Except for having your heart cut out, that will kill you just like any being- vampire or otherwise."

Harry said nothing for a moment to let whar he heard sink.

Angel bit her lip worriedly hoping Harry wouldn't be too cross with her. She'd only been worried about him burning the candle at both ends and nearly killing himself in the process to try making himself worthy of the legacies left to him as inheritance. "Harry? Say something...please" she said looking up at him.

"I should be upset with you Angel" Harry said slowly. He saw her flinch making him sigh. "But I can't be upset with why you did it. Just like everything else its driven by love and concern for me. Just promise me you won't do something like this again when something important is at stake or in play" he asked kissing the sikver haired Dementors forehead softly.

"I promise" Angel swore shivering a little. "You know I would never do anything to intentionally harm you or take your legs out from underneath you." Trying to make light she leaned up gently nipping at Harry's ear. "Not yet anyway. My studies show the age of consent is fifteen human years. I'll wait that long to do more than our kissing, cussling and snuggles" she said in a soft breathy voice, her warm breath tickling.

Harry shivered and shoved Angel back with the faintest touch of embarrassment showing in his eyes. "At least I can understand now why my senses are so sharp and the taste of your blood is so sweet to me" he said grabbing both hers and Luna's arms. "We'll write you both later. Oh Selena" he turned to look at Angel's mom who reminded him of the female Batman comic villainess hence why he called her Selena with regards to the womans eye for shiny expensive things like Catwoman "write to Kilana and tell her that Luna here has decided to keep an eye as Handmaiden. She'll get the joke" he said with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"I do not offer turndown service and should you two decide to shag like wild ponies I do not change dirty sheets" Luna pointed out nonplused at being drafted into service since she was planning to offer it anyway.

"Oh come now Luna, what if we included you in that wild shagging?" Angel asked with a toying teasing grin.

Luna was stumped for a moment that she barely felt herself being dragged onto the train behind Harry. The silver haired Dementors laugh made her snap out of it with a rather lecherous thought crossing her mind. "If thats the case I should expect a_ salty and sweet honey treat_ then hmm?" she asked licking her lips in a purposeful way.

The two elder Dementors shook their heads as both Harry and Angel flushed bright red disappearing into the train. "Well, aside from a perverted young dark fae being drafted as basically their maid that went pretty well" Selena said speaking first.

Gerard shook his head again. "I can't help the sinking feeling we, us and Kilana that is, are going to be grandparents before we want to be" he said as the train pulled away.


	5. Sour Lemon Feast Sorting

Harry couldn't help sighing slightly with relief as the cabin door was sealed shut with a blood charm. There was little more he hated in the entirety of existence than being needlessly hassled and given the announcement he made in The Daily Prophet, by he Harry meant Albus Dumbledore of course, that he'd be gracing Hogwarts halls after 'years of being trained privately for his return to the wizarding masses' there was bound to be no shortage people searching the train for him. "Bunch of hippogriff shit is what it is" he muttered as his arm coiled around Angel.

"He'll get his due suffering love" Angel said looking to her annoyed mate. She knew what had Harry so annoyed and truth be told she was not much better off.

"As cute as this byplay is, care to inform the girl you offered to share your hanky panky time with?" Luna asked perched on the opposite bench. They were cute as a couple she thought. Angel was cold and dark grey while Harry was luke warm and nearly pitch black, that is to say that was how their auras appeared to her eyes. Neither dark, though Harry's was considerably more malicious than Angel's, nor light; Harry was the unforgiving sword and Angel was the even tempered hand to help guide him.

"Dumbledore" both Harry and Angel said at once.

"That still doesn't tell me much I'm afraid" Luna said crossing one leg over the other at the knee.

"This mornings Daily Prophet, the early edition, proclaimed that Albus Dumbledore had me sequestered away at a place where I was protected and trained. An arragangement set up by him" Harry said as his eyes shifted for a moment to their gold rimmed-crimson version, his voice laced with malicious intent. "He went on to boast about my gracing the halls of Hogwarts from this year forth because he, in his own words, felt I was finally ready to be amongst the masses again."

"I will not betray my mate secrets or his confidence in me but suffice to say he had not been treated well in the past or even knew who he truly was until a few years ago" Angel said squeezing Harry gently. Biting her lip til it bled, she leaned up kissing him softly so her almost black blood fell between his lips. "Peace my love, my heart and my lighted soul. He will suffer soon, I swear it so and you know I mean it."

Harry shivered softly, the little bit of Angel's blood on his tongue acting like a calming drought. Her swearing Dumbledore was going to suffer in the near future was unnecessary as it was part of their plan anyway but the muted silver glow that encompassed them made him almost sag back bonelessly, the strength he'd had coiled around her in his arms relaxing so it was more of a comfortable hold than being possessively held in a coil. "I know he will suffer soon, we've planned for it remember?" he asked rhetorically while nuzzling her shoulder like a content puppy.

Luna nodded slowly twisting the information arou d her mind, her brow furrowing. Her Sovereign held no clue of who he was until a few years ago? He had been mistreated for an extended time and no one had done anything about it until he came across the Dementors? A grimace formed on her lips as she leaned forward and went to bended knee before her Lord and Lady. "I must apologize My Lord. If things were truly as bad as your mate has expressed we should have known sooner. Even if you weren't our Sovereign Lord the Banner Clans have always kept council and safety of our brothers & sisters as priority, this includes the few remaining Bloodborn like yourself. I am more than willing to accept any punishmen-"

"Stop. Right. There." Harry turned one eye to Luna's kneeling form and frowned deeply. "Even if all that is true, and believe me I know it is, none of the Clans are at fault in the matter. Albus Dumbledore is and he will pay with his own blood in due time." He was silent for a moment as he closed his eyes, when they opened a moment later they were green once more. "Hypothetically speaking, even if the Clans knowingly ignored the signs of my mispent youth of abuse and suffering" he ignored Luna's wince "I would not take my anger or rage out on a child. My anger, rage and hostility would be taken out on the council and Clan leadership who let it happen." Letting go of Angel Harry forced Luna's head up. "Lunara, look me in the eyes. That is an order from your King."

Luna gulped and shivered as silver-blue eyes met hard emerald.

"I know the difference between enemy and friend. I know who my allies are and how the pretenders will try to wriggle into my confidences for their own agenda or that of those they serve. I have looked into the eyes of the council enlders, your mother included, as they heard my tale. No fault lies with the Banner or its Clans, no fault lies with you" Harry stressed with as firm but a gentle tone to show he was by no means upset with, or by, her. "I don't want to hear anymore talk about you accepting punishment you have not earned personally, am I understood?"

Luna nodded slowly afraid to speak. She wasn't so much afraid to speak because of Harry himself, compared to records of the previous Ouroboros Kings in their first days he was a ray of sunshine, but his tone. All her life she had received deferrence from her kind as their princess but feeling his power and her body react on its own without her commanding it was...it was thrilling! She knew she would never be a dominant type like her mother, she had known it for a while, but actually being put into a position where the submissive within her essence came to the fore was..

"Luna, say something" Angel said flicking the blonde Dark Fae's forehead.

"Ah.. I..I'm sorry" Luna said at last. "Its just.. Learned behavior I guess. Everyone who will ascend to a seat on the Council of Night is raised and taught in the shadow of what is collectively called The Nightwalker Protocols. Wrongs against the Sovereigns prior to their ascension are regarded as the fault of the Council Elders and their heirs. It is expected that formal declarations of apologies are made and if such punishment are to be handed out it is our duty to take them on behalf our people for our failing to be of service to prevent such wrongs from being done unto the Lord and Lady we pay homage to."

Harry's frown deepened as he motioned Luna to sit again. "I guess I will have to address that at the next full convening then won't I love?" he asked glancing to Angel. She wasn't too thrilled looking either and merely nodded in affirmation. "You are here with us Luna as an aid but no human needs to know that." He paused and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"That means you will publically be treated and referred to as our friend" Angel said picking up on the end Harry left off. "At the same token, given time me and Harry are not against calling an actual friend. We are not well socialized among young beings and I speak for us both when I say I think you'd make a most beneficial ally in the long run when it comes to the future of our plans but a friend to have in our corner. You do not have to say anything now, I'd rather you did not and took some time to weigh the scales, but keep-"

"If you both found me to be worthy of being called an actual friend I swear before The Great Fairy herself your confidence and trusts will never be misplaced" Luna said with a serious and solemn tone, a forest green flash of magic pulsing around her. For a Fae, Dark or Light, to swear an oath on or before The Great Fairy- the source of all Fae Magic- was a very big deal. Swearing an oath on or before The Great Fairy was akin to a wizards Unbreakable Vow. To violate an oath or vow like that would torment the Fae with unfathomable pain while stripping every last shred of their magic before it claimed their life for the transgression.

"While we appreciate the show of dedication and sincerity, you did not need t-"

A banging on the door interrupted the door. "Open the bloody door, I Draco Malfoy demand it!"

"One second." Harry crossed to the door and instead of opening it he pressed his hand to the glass. The glass seemed to tremble and shake in its frame before a powerful suction filled the hallway outside. Three separste undiginfied screams were heard before they were gone in nearly as quick as an eyeblink. Opening the door he peered either way before shruggjng and slamming it shut

What no one would know until the Welcome Feast was the fate of three Slytherin students; particularly Draco Abraxas Malfoy and his two troll spawn book-end bodyguards. The magic that had been done, without thought just to add insult to injury, created a vacuum that sucked the boys out an open window and deposited them outside the train. Unfortunately for the boys the train was just passing over a rocky lake bed and they unfortunately landed head first on the rocks dying on impact leaving mangled corpses to be found by casual catch-and-release muggle fishermen not less than ten minutes later, the magical train and its tracks long gone by then.

"As I was saying, you did not need to make an oath of that caliber. Both sides of theFae are bound to their word by the very magic in their veins. It is a testament to character though and I do applaud that" Harry said retaking his seat beside Angel & pulling her onto his lap.

"As do I. Such a vow given with equal serious regard as mating vows is not to be written off as less then" Angel said nodding her head while leaning back against Harry.

"I have only given two vows in my entire life to date. The first is my vow as Princess of the Dark Fae to do what is best for my people within the boundaries of our particular law and the laws enforced by the Council of Night. The second I have just made to you two. I know how heavy and serious a vow is, particularly the one I made just now. It is the same as knowing ones true name. After all, they have a power the wizards have forgotten" Luna said slowly as she folded her hands in her lap. "My mother has raised me to be of one mind and one mind only: be presentable at all times and never leave anything I say in a way it can be misinterpretted."

"Theres no way your vow to us can be misinterpretted in anyway."

"That is the point. The Banner Clans are steadfastly loyal by default but if I am deemed at any point acceptable to be seen a friend to you both you will not find a more loyal person that I. That is withstanding any and all children the abyss sees fit to grant you both when you choose to begin a family of course" Luna said relaxing slightly back.

Another knock on the door sounded. "Sweet trolley, anything inside for you dears?" the kindly older woman asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow before he saw Luna open the door already dragging a galleon out of her pocket.

"Three chocolate frogs, a couple of liquorice wands, two pumpkin pasties… Oh, and a box of Every Flavor Beans" Luna said with a beaming smile at the woman. As the treats were handed over she placed them on her bench before handing the golden coin over to the trolley lady. Once the change was in her hands she pleasantly nodded to the older woman as she closed the door and the older witch went on to the next cabin. "I got enough for us all to share til we get to the castle" she offered without being asked. "Its what friends do. At least, what they're supposed to do I think. I'm not too well socialzed myself."

The couple shared a look before smiling slightly. "I do think I like her" Angel said with a playful glint in her eyes. "Can we keep her?"

"Luna is not a dog or a cat my Dark Queen" Harry admonished lightly though his tone was tinged with mirth. "I am not adverse to her sticking around though.

Said blonde only laughed lightly as she let out an immitsation meow as Harry took the two liquorice wands and nibbled on one as Angel did the other. It was a tiny step, half a baby step really, but it was a good first step. Perhaps they would be real friends after all.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was ripped from his thoughts as he drafted out the welcome speech for the First Years when an ear splitting scrreech filled ths air within his office and three letters in black sealed envelopes popped into existence on his desk. A sense of dread filled him at their presence. Hogwarts had a set of five letters it sent out to students, alumni, families and its staff There was the acceptance and yearly letters that were made with yellowed parchment. There were the white parchment letters which denoted special function invitations for alumni to speak with current students. Rose red- sometimes compared to Howler Red- envelopes denoted expulsions, a very rare letter that was sent out during his tenure as Headmaster; a grand total of three had been sent out while he was Headmaster in the last fifty three years. Golden colored envelopes were used to address contracts and business affairs with professors.

Black envelope letters… Black envelope letters meant student deaths to be addressed to families. He had sent only one other student death letter out in all his time as Headmaster; that letter was sent to the family of the ghost now known as Moaning Myrtle nearly fifty years ago.

Albus felt his heart stop beating for a moment as he read the name on the top black letter, Draco Malfoy.

Oh no… No matter how delicately he put this he knew it would be a diaaster and the Malfoy Lord was bound to use it against him as leverage to dislodge him from his position as Headmaster. Of course, that was not even touching the storm he would hear when he informed Narcissa… "Merlin help me" the old wizard said to himself as he stood suddenly feeling all one hundred and forty odd of his years crash down on his shoulders with vengance.

* * *

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade Luna had changed in front of Harry and Angel without the slightest hint of embarrassment. Quite the opposite really, she felt a sense of pride as she felt their eyes take in her body. While they were not ravaging her nor she ravaging them like Angel had teased, she was quite proud of her body even if her breasts or butt hadn't really popped out yet to attention grabbing size. "As flattering as it is to be appreciated for my good looks, aren't you two going to change as well?" she asked as she smoothed out her robe.

"No, why should we? The letter said we had to buy them, it didn't say anything about having to wear them. The rule book and charter doesn't have a rule, edict or decree that says we have to either" Harry said matter of factly. "Plus I like what we have on. Its rather appropriate for an academic environment as well as a semi-formal ocassion if need be." One of his hands motioned Angel's navy colored blouse and knee length skirt as she got off his lap while his other motioned his own clothes, a three-quarter sleeve white button down dress shirt and black slacks with a wine-red vest.

Luna couldn't help eyeing the pair up for a moment. They did look really, really tempting… "You know Slytherin Head of House Severus Snape will dock you points left and right for not wearing them."

"Do we look like we care?" Angel asked. "I mean really Little Fairy" she casually reached a hand over delicately tracing Luna's jaw drawing a shiver from the girl "you don't get to undress us with your eyes any easier than how we are now" she whispered in the blonde faes ear as she passed the girl.

"I don't know what she just told you but I really don't care about the ego of a dead man walking" Harry said walking past Luna. He noticed her fall into line behind him and shook his head gesturing to right side as Angel took his left, her fingers intertwining with his drawing a tiny smile to his lips as she squeezed his hand.

With the threesome in-synch they kept behind the majorjty of other yet to be sorted First Years as they were herded toward a fleet of tiny boats.

Angel scoffed and shook her head at Harry who just rolled his eyes like 'yes dear, whatever you say' before she let go of his hand. Leaping off the dock she heard people gasped expecting her to splash into the water but were shocked when she didn't. 'Thank the Unholy Abyss those lamps on the boat have such smoke damaged containers' she thought as her foot tapped the black ice under her boot; the smoke damaged glass would see the shifting blackness of the water under the ice but not the ice itself. While it would appear to the Purebloods as her having extremely good control of her magic to pull off such a stunt, she wondered how Harry would respond to her unspoken challenge.

"I thought we agreed to not give anyone a cardiac scare in the first week love" Harry asked with false chastisement. While people focused on him he swept Luna up into a bridal carrry and hopped off the dock too. Amidst the gasps he stopped his little decent inches off the waters surface leaving him on air. While some called them crazy at first to see if they jmmight be able to harness elemental magic beyond things like the incedio spell, the Fae had supported it wholly. Being a Dementor, not to mention their princess, it came as no surprise to Harry that their tests revealed Angel's compatability with ice magic; the presence of Dementors caused ice to frost and crack most non-flesh things they touched after all.

The surprise came when Harry's test showed him compatabie with two types of elemental magic: wind and lightning. Both elements were raw uncontrolled outlets of destruction when left unchecked and fit him perfectly. Finding a Pureblood prisoner in the cells who was acquainted with elemental magics was a lucky stroke for them both albeit she, a former political prisoner who had been a candidate for Minister of Magic against Cornelius Fudge by the name of Augustine Francine Brightstone, had a streak in her that put Bellatrix's taskmaster self to shame. While neither he or Angel were masters of using their raw element in the natural world, their control of the conjured versions they made was commendable for their age.

"Oh we aren't. Half-giants are notoriously hard to kill even with health problems and everyone else behind us is eleven. They won't have a heart attack anytime soon" Angel said with a sugar wouldn't carmelize in Hades smile as the boats took off towards the castle.

"You know neither of you actually cares about them" Luna said from her spot snuggled contently in Harry's arms against his chest. Just because Angel was only potentially teasing about including her in their intimate moments didn't mean she couldn't enjoy this one being cradled liked a new bride to her beloveds chest. Not to mention Harry was really warm.

"We know that, they do not."

* * *

By the time Albus made it down to the Welcome Feast the sorting was still going on but the sight that he was met by was quite alarming and on. Instead of one person on the stool it was enlarged to fit three back-to-back so their was a triangle of negative space between them. The hat was over their heads shadowing their faces but he could tell two of the kids were girls while the final was a boy. Last but certainly most concerning, the Great Hall was silent as the grave. "Have I missed young Harry's sorting?' he asked taking his throne like seat.

Pamona scowled deeply at the question and the man. "No Albus, the hat is still trying to sort him and those two girls called up with him" she said.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The entire hall went broke out in gasps, not to mention thr cries of outrage and for the hat to try again from the Gryffindors, as the three students clothes- Harry's vest, Angels blouse and the trim on Luna's robe plus her tie- became green and silver as the hat was puled off them.

Harry, being at the back of the triangle facing the staff table, saw the frightened expression on the professors but no more so than the Headmaster. Subtly he brought a few fingers to his throat and scratched up & down for a moment staring dead at the ancient man. While it looked entirely innocent to most of the professors he saw the man understand what the gesture actually was. "Come on Angel, Luna our table awaits" he said standing as he looped an arm around both girls shoulder. He met no resistance as he led to the table reluctant applause.


	6. Shots fired

Severus Snape was a man that many would define as a vile, corrupt, egotistical git. Within the walls of Hogwarts he was an unforgiving Potions Master that took a pleasure in penalizing any and everyone who did the slightest thing wrong if they were a part of any House but Slytherin; that was the common biased consensus at least. In truth, the boggart in human skin was a bitter soul. Why was he bitter you might ask? Jealousy, regret, contempt and ultimately anger had cost him the woman he loved in more ways than one.

"You wanted to speak with me Master Snape."

Severus scowled slightly and crossed his hands on top of his desk. "I did Mr. Potter but I did state this was a private conversation, not a communal gathering" he said with barely disguised disdain. His eyes shot to the two girls with Potter, the blonde sitting next to him and the silver haired girl on his lap.

"You did but I'm not stupid. The sons of Tom Marvolo Riddle's most depraved Death Eaters reside in this House. If you thought I was going to leave my charge I granted protection to under the banner of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter" Harry gestured to Luna with his knee "or my betrothed to a pack of jackals whose fathers raped innocent women and murdered children to earn their Dark Mark you are far stupider than people outside these walls like to paint you as" he said with a darker and deeper scowl than Snape's own. "If its not the Death Eater Jr's, its the sycophants who believed the bullshit Riddle sprouted on about Pureblood supremacy who wouldn't have a problem thinking that its their right as a Pureblood to rape and force themselves on who they see fit. Anything you have to say to me can and will be said in front of them."

Severus leaned back in his seat trying to contain his shock. How did the Potter brat know the Dark Lords true name? "Those are heavy and slanderous accusations Mr. Potter. Statements like that could find you before the Wizengamot" he said evenly.

"Statements like what? Oh, you mean the truth of how the Pureblood Lords had to desecrate themselves by raping and murdering those who are supposed to be beneath them in front of Riddle to earn their Dark Mark? Drag me before the Wizengamot, I'm sure they would love to hear your story. Why you betrayed everyone and everything you believed in to fall in line with a terroristic half-blood just so you wouldn't be a bullies victim anymore. How you drove the woman you loved into the arms of the man you hated because you parroted the beliefs of a child masquerading as a Pureblood" Harry said challengingly. "Let me make this perfectly clear Severus Tobias Snape, if any of those cretins tries to touch either of these two girls I will defend them as is my right. One is the future Lady Potter and the other is not only a Marked Family Friend but protected by my House. I will bury all attackers under the law and if severe enough I will END THEM permanently. Nothing the Wizengamot can do to say I'm in the wrong if and when the proof is on my side." His eyes blazed with a darkness daring the man to retort.

Severus was silent for the longest moment. Knowing his name wasn't surprising since he was the youngest Potions Mastery recipient in the last century but it was everything else the boy said that had him concerned. The induction requirements to receive the Dark Mark before the Dark Lords fall, the fact that recipients of the Dark Mark children were in the house & exactly like their fathers… What concerned him most was the part about relating to his actions to Lily. That was something only four people should know, Lily James himself and Dumbledore. The first two were dead even though he'd pled with the Dark Lord to spare Lily, he'd never met the boy before today and Dumbledore left the boy with muggles in the fallout. How did he know?! "The Prefects told you what is expected of you all yes?" he asked with a stony expression.

"All conflicts with fellow Slytherins is dealt with in the confines of the common room or The Pit with a Prefect to judge the grievance duel" Angel said first adjusting herself slightly on Harry's lap.

"And outside of the common room we present a united front against the rest of the school who hates us on principle alone of being Slytherin Sorted" Luna continued toying with a piece of hair around her finger.

"Most importantly, according to the Prefect, is the presentation of ego that we are better than everyone else by making top marks" Harry said rolling his eyes. "Yes the speech was very dramatic. A tad over the top if you ask me but that's just my personal opinion. Say, while I have your attention I do have a rather pertinent question to being a Slytherin."

The way the three mouthed off to him made Severus want to curse them. "And what may that question entail?" he asked biting out the question with a clipped tone.

"Angel love, can you get off my lap and go sit with Luna for a moment?" Harry asked momentarily shifting his gaze to the silver haired girl on his lap.

"Oh alright… If I must." Angel kissed Harry's cheek before scooting over and perching herself on Luna's lap. "Hmm… Not bad. Different from Harry's muscular chest but not bad there blondie" she said with a playful smirk aimed at Luna as she leaned part way back against the blonde fae.

Getting up before Snape could make a contemptuous comment Harry was next to the greasy haired potions professor, a hand clutched the man by the throat and slammed him back against the stone wall. "I know of the Life Debt you owed my father, the one you never repaid and has thus moved into my control. I do not play games Severus Tobias Snape and unless you agree to certain demands I have… Well, let's say you will not live to see the sun breach the horizon" he growled maliciously as his eyes bled into their Bloodborn colors.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was a man that prided himself on being in control of almost every situation he found himself in. If he couldn't control it directly for one reason or another he could at the very least influence it in his favor. What he was faced with currently had him worried since he had no control of the situation and the only person who could tell him what happened was unresponsive. "Poppy, what happened to Severus?" he asked looking at the beaten and bruised form of the Slytherin Head of House.

"I honestly wish I could tell you Albus. He has a litany of minor cuts, bruises and fractures. That's not to mention the gash on his left forearm and the chunk of missing flesh above his wrist. Minimal.."

Albus' blue eyes darkened as he raised the unresponsive Slytherins left arm and felt a weight in his chest. There was a square of flesh as wide as Severus' arm from just above the wrist to about three quarters up the arm near the elbow was missing; more importantly, and rather frightening more so, was the Dark Mark that made him such an asset to the Order. The physical mark itself was burned into the flesh with a modified slave branding spell and left a connection to the caster in the underlying tissue so someone knowledgeable in regards to the mark had somehow gotten into the castle and did this… That worried him as he turned and left towards the hospital wings entrance.

"Albus that's not even the worst part!"

The ancient wizard froze mid-stride. How could things get any worse than they already were? "What do you mean that what you've listed off so far is not the worst part?" he asked with a weary sigh.

"His memory. Though I am no Mind Healer, I did the test spell to see if their was mental damage to go along with the physical wounds. The test came back positive for memory tampering. I can't tell you the degree of it but the strength of the response I got back from the spell suggests it is pretty severe" Poppy said grimly.

Albus cursed under his breath as he continued out of the ward. Now he had to call in a certified Mind Healer to assess how damaged Severus' mind was and keep the Mind Healer from learning things they shouldn't. "What did I do to deserve this?" he asked rubbing his temples as he neared the stone gargoyle guarding his office. "Sherbe-"

"DUMBLEDORE YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!"

Albus looked to the side and saw an absolutely murderous Lucius Malfoy backed by the other eleven members of the governing board.

"OUR CHILDREN ARE DEAD ON YOUR WATCH!" Lucius roared, his eyes absolutely on the border of demonic and purely evil.

"Lucius, Lords Crabbe and Goyle,I do not know who or what killed your children. As the notifications clearly stated an investigation aided by the DMLE has been opened into finding out what happened to them and where their bodies are" Albus said with a forced calm tone. "The only solid facts at my disposal at this time are-"

"Hem hem." All eyes tore to the sight of a rather toad-like woman in an appalling pink cardigan. "My Lords Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, while I do express my sympathies & that of our esteemed Minister" a rolled parchment tied with a gold ribbon was handed to each of the three suffering Lords "emotions are not conducive to this situation or the business at hand" the woman said, her words chosen with a carefully weighted tone. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, by the unanimous vote of the Board of Governors and the departmental chair of the Department of Magical Education you are hereby suspended indefinitely from your role as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Pending the outcome of the full investigation you may be returned to your post or arrested to face trial. Do you understand this edict that has been explained to you?"

Albus' face betrayed no emotion as his eyes stared intently at the black ribbon enclosed parchment bearing the Ministers official seal. "Crystal clear" he said with a tone that said they were making a mistake as the parchment was handed to him.

"Good, the Auror will show you out after you disclose to us the location of the castles central ward stone so we can monitor the wards to ensure the students safety" the woman continued with a self-satisfied glint in her eyes.

"That is not information even the Headmaster has." The ghost of Nearly Headless Nick passed through a wall nearby and frowned. "Since the founding of the castle only five people have had the knowledge of where the castles warding stone is, those being the Grandmaster Merlin himself who fashioned it in the beginning and later on the four Founders themselves, after being released from his tutelage, who modified it to increase the protections when the witch hunts were in full swing. No one alive today knows where to find the wards control stone and the only spirit who might know is bound by her own oath that persists even in death."

Lucius glared darkly at the ghost. "Which ghost is it? We do not have time for your games!" he bit out in a growl.

"The only one related to a Founder themselves, The Grey Lady of Ravenclaw. But like I said, it won't do you any good to interrogate her. She is bound by oath to not reveal anything and even if she wasn't I sincerely doubt that she would break her vow of silence to answer demanded questions from ill-bred cretins like yourself. It is people like you, arrogant excuses of magic that tarnished the once noble House of Slytherin's disciples, that put her into a state after all. Her or any ghost in this castle, even the Baron, bowing the head to your self-styled importance and position of greed is as likely as a Mundane or a Bare Blood becoming Lord High Master and King of Avalon if the Pendragon heir does not reveal themselves" Nearly Headless Nick snorted with a harsh tone as he disappeared through another wall.

Albus' stony visage cracked just slightly. "He is correct that I do not know where the ward stone is located. Only an heir to the Founders should be able to find it according to the Founding Charter when the first class of witches and wizards fleeing the witch hunters entered these hallowed halls centuries ago" he said, hands clenching around the edict in his hands.

The woman in the pink cardigan and the Board of Governor Lords, particularly Lucius Malfoy, looked ready to call Albus a liar until the Auror cleared her throat. "Fascinating as all that is, you'll have to vacate the grounds sir. I'd ask you to leave peacefully though from the bloodthirsty looks on the Governors and Undersecretary Umbridge's faces I think they hope you to resist" the woman said with a bland tone.

Albus grimaced and looked at the Auror with her wand loosely, but carefully, positioned in the space between her fingers for quick firing of a spell if need be. "I can see that for myself Ms. Burkins" he said recognizing the Hufflepuff Head Girl from two years prior. "All I will say before leaving" his eyes went back to the Board of Governor Lords and the woman Auror Burkins identified as Undersecretary Umbridge "is that you are making a mistake. Less than twenty four hours since the tragedy, twelve after I informed you of their unfortunate deaths and six since I was able to get in touch with Amelia Bones to aid me in starting this investigation. There is no foundation yet laid to even start asking questions and the only thing that is certain as was written in clear english to Lords Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle was that the boys disappeared off train before I had the death letters appear on my desk as I was writing my welcome speech for the new First Years. Ask the previous Headmaster and Headmistress portraits. Oh, and the power to monitor the schools safety does not go to the Board of Governors or the Ministry; in accordance to the Founding Charter I, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, shift my awareness of the wards and title of acting Headmistress to Minerva McGonagall." With that piece said and his sudden blindness to the school wards he left to the main staircase uncaring of the fact all twelve Governors or Undersecretary Umbridge were practically foaming at the mouth while glaring at his back.

* * *

"You know you're playing a very dangerous game here right?" Angel asked as she sat perched on Harry's lap. She wasn't bothered by the stares, whispers or pointing that the human children were doing. While their conversation was very different to other couples, she was just doing as diligent girlfriend- as far as they knew- would by showing her claim over her mate; the fact this was in the Great Hall at breakfast in front of hundreds didn't faze her at all.

Harry just gave a thin closed lip smile and offered up a piece of speared pineapple to Angel's lips. Unlike the other food that lined the tables, his and Angel's food was delivered unseen by a personally owned House Elf by the name of Artie at the same time leaving none the wiser. It was ironic in the sense the elf was female, more combat ready than domestically so and possessed a disdain for most male creatures like the goddess Artemis herself but had bent her knee & pledged her allegiance to him at the faintest trace of his magical aura washing over her years ago. "We my silver haired love, we not me. I just issued a… Luna, what would you call last nights event in Master Snape's office when he asked to speak to us?" he asked as his mate chewed the piece of sweet fruit.

"A warning? Or mayhaps a reminder of how things are" Luna said as she stole a piece of candied bacon off Harry's plate with his permission.

"You call our Head of House Master Snape, why is that? Unless you are in an apprentice type situation you-"

Harry shook his head silencing the older Slytherin. "I'm guessing you are either a Half-Blood or you're a Pureblood that hasn't looked into the old laws" he began shifting his gaze to the brunette girl.

"Does it really matter?" the girl asked sharply.

"With your ignorance? Yes it does. Severus Snape is the youngest Potion Mastery recipient England has seen in a century. Beyond that, he is a S-Grade member of the Dark Arts Defense Force- a special operations task force that is employed by the International Confederation of Wizards that gets sent out to the worst of the worst areas affected by Dark Magic or Dark Wizards. Either of those two accreditations alone makes him worthy of being addressed as Master but possessing both and not is an affront to his skills" Angel said with an eagle eye sharp glare aimed at the girl who dared to take such a tone with her mate and felt a flash of satisfaction seeing the girl flinch back.

Several of the Slytherins around them drew in a sharp but silent breath. The fact Snape was the youngest accredited Potion master England had in the last hundred years or so was a well known accomplishment and boast for Slytherin students. Hearing he was a member of the Dark Arts Defense Force, a S-Grade one at that, was a shock though. The Dark Arts Defense Force, sometimes abbreviated to DADF by common people, was a very anti-Dark Magic group and given Snape's history as a former Death Eater made them uneasy for some reason; the kids of those who fathers were Death Eaters sneered at the thought.

While the children discussed, worried and carried hushed conversations amongst themselves Harry smirked leaning close to Angel's ear. "Very sly love, cause dissention in the ranks to our benefit. Are you trying to make me love you more than I already do?" he asked nibbling her ear gently. "Because its working."

Angel shivered lightly and blushed faintly as her fingers intertwined with Harry's & squeezed gently at his action. "I wasn't trying but if you want to give me that credit I'll take it. After all, it's my duty as your mate to make you love me from the moment our eyes open to the time they close and we enter the realm of dreams, to the day we both meet our ends" she said in a tone that bordered on a whisper.

Harry smiled faintly letting Angel's ear go. "That day is a long, long time off my soul stealing mate" he said in a quiet voice, his tone teasing but loving. "I've told you since the first morning I woke up next to you in the master suite I couldn't ever be more grateful for all you and your family had done for me by saving my life from those animals. When you agreed to be my mate and accepted not only the titles that came with but the powers too, I can't begin to say how happy that made me. We spent so much time together dancing around the question of our feelings… Loving you is something that will never be in question." His tone shifted slightly as the teasing dropped and was replaced with a reassuring one. "You could only ever make me love you more" he promised kissing the edge of Angel's lips.

Luna smiled faintly watching the auras of her Sovereigns out of the corner of her eye. The sheer adoration and love the two of them had for each other was a sunshine of warmth. "As refreshing as this is, you were saying something about a game?" she asked picking a piece of pineapple from the fruit bowl on Harry's plate.

"Ah yes, that. The game cannot truly begin to be played until three things happen. Number one, the board must be laid out. Number two, all of the pieces must be installed on the board and that has not been done just yet" Harry said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"And the third?' Angel asked curiously.

"Thirdly and arguably the most important one of all, all the players must be present." Harry's eyes shot over to the Great Halls entrance as twelve men, a toad-like in a pink cardigan and the Deputy Headmistress walked in rather briskly arguing in loud voice.

"For the last time my obligation is to the students of Hogwarts, not your abuses of power!" Mineeva snapped glaring at Lucius sharply. "The whole purpose of the Board of Governors is an advisory body and its only powers are bound by the schools Founding Charter & even then the powers are only valid if the school has no qualified personnel to lead the school. As for you Undersecretary, the Ministry of Magic and its subsidiary departments have absolutely no jurisdiction within these walls without making it a declaration of war against the four Holy and Sanctified Houses of Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor due to the Treatise of New Avalon signed with Britain's first Minister of Magic. It would behoove you to remind Cornelius of that fact."

"Now see here! You-"

"Article four, paragraph nine, addendum six- 'Any and all blatant abuses of power by the advisory board or magical government shall be viewed as declarations of war against the Holy and Sanctified Bloodlines of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. At such times that such actions become true, the fortress will be closed to anyone not of the blood. Blatant abuses of power by either of the above parties include but are not limited to forcing judicial laws on the school and it inhabitants, overstaying its welcome and attempted hostile takeover' quote unquote."

The student body looked at Harry as he slid Angel onto the bench and stood, his voice magnified so it was heard by everyone in the hall with a sonorous charm.

The toad-like woman sneered at the black haired youth. "You know nothing boy so sit down!" she ordered.

A calculatingly cold smirk etched itself onto his lips as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers twice. The air around his hand shimmered as a notice-me-not charm dispelled and a ring revealed itself. The band around his left pointer finger was a thick heavy looking platinum with basilisks carved into either side of a bright green emerald stone with fanged maws open and atop the stone itself was a gothic style platinum S. The amount of shocked, and in some cases horrified, looks from the Slytherin kids made his cold smirk almost curl into a malicious bloodthirsty one. "As the Lord Slytherin I enact Article Eight dissolving the Advisory Board of all its powers and authority to be present in my castle. Additionally, Articles Ten and Twelve are being enacted meaning the magical government is now on notice. Mess with this facility again, mess with what belongs to me as the only Founding Bloodline Descendant who has their Lord or Ladyship, and it will no longer be a school. It will return to being a War Fortress. Magical Britain will no longer have a magical school to teach children and it will be all the fault of its governmental leaders. Now begone!"

Minerva's eyes, which had already gone to near plate size wide seeing the signet Lord ring of Slytherin on Harry Potter's hand, went wider as a powerful crack of raw magic banished the thirteen imbeciles from the premises as Severus appeared in the doorway quite pale with the class schedule for Slytherin students under one arm. "Mr. Potter I-"

"We can speak after dinner tonight acting Headmistress" Harry said with a more even and polite tone as he retook his seat. "Now the remaining players will know to approach the board and take their seats instead of wasting our precious time. The game begins shortly and as soon as it does" his eyes flickered for a brief second though Luna and Angel only noticed "the real fun begins."

Under a red and gold banner, all of Gryffindor was in shock. Last night they'd lost Harry Potter, last remaining member of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter- a family as 'Light' orientated as they came in all their minds- to Slytherin and this morning when it seemed the Ministry was trying to strongarm a hostile takeover of the castle he went right for the throat threatening war and essentially castrating the future of magical Britain for overstepping its reach. A boy who should have been a Gryffindor..sorted into Slytherin...and was Lord of the Slytherin bloodline by unknown means? Of all the Gryffindors it was a troop of redheads sharing looks that went unnoticed though the only girl among the redhead sniffling while glaring at the silver haired girl who'd occupied Harry's lap that chilled them. There was going to be blood and as dedicated to family as the older boys were, they were more than happy to let the sole female dig her own grave to save their own hides as their instincts screamed for them to stay away from Harry Potter as much as humanly possible.

The youngest male redhead though was watching the raven haired scion with calculation and greed hidden in his blue eyes.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter, another puzzle piece fed. Why did Harry give away the information he did to Snape? What demands did he have of Snape?

Yes, he's already Lord Azkaban and Potter by birth so Slytherin is just overkill you must be thinking.. Wrong. It's all part of what he's said to Luna and Angel, its part of the overall plan of the Council of Night & the Banner. Granted he wanted to save it for a little bit but Umbridge and the Board won't listen to a child so it forced him. It being Second Year, Harry's technical First, means basilisk drama so his parseltongue is going to come to light but not everything will go according to the book. Especially not due to Ginny and Ron's reaction.

If the Ministry has no jurisdictional power and the Board of Governors has no real power unless there's no qualified leadership in the school why is Dumbledore going along with this 'suspension' of his job? What will he do when it gets back to him what Harry has said, done and is Lord Slytherin?

Was the Snape in the hospital wing the real Snape or a body-double to trick Dumbledore into believing a falsehood so the real Snaoe could do something else?

Last but certainly not least, if he knows all of the above… what else has Bellatrix and other converted Death Eaters spilled the beans about?

Find out in the chapters to come.

Ta love~


	7. Chapter 7

All day Harry was mum about how he, the last son of House Potter, was the Lord Slytherin as everyone pestered him about it. Some Gryffindors threw sneers and dark looks at him but the emerald eyed young wizard only looked amusedly at them. What was perhaps the most the most amusing to him was the sheer bulk of how many Slytherin students were suddenly trying to ingratiate themselves into his, Angel and Luna's good graces. With an apparent vacuum of power in the house -someone said the Board of Governors suspended Dumbledore because Draco Malfoy and two boys died mysteriously on the train on the way to school before he dissolved the Board- many had already began to scheme their way onto the throne but a true Hogwarts Bloodline Heir was something none of them expected. It was something they knew they couldn't hope to challenge.

Angel for her part had a rather vindictive smile etched on her lips as she, Harry and Luna made their way to the Headmistresses office guided by a clammy and pale Severus Snape. Over the course of the day she'd sent six Slytherin girls, three Gryffindor girls and a particularly brutish looking Gryffindor boy to the hospital wing for intruding on het mate & trying untoward actions. "It's been a productive day I think love. What do you think Luna?* she asked looking to the blonde fae.

Luna peered up from the book in her hand and blinked stopped her rapid margin writing. "Pardon? I was makig notes to send back to my mother. She has asked I keep personal notes send her excerpts so she and father are safe. Not that they don't trust you both but.." She shrugged a little as if to say 'what can you do?'.

"You are their only child Luna, it is expected on a level" Harry asnwered for Angel. "My beloved was just saying she felt the day was a productive one even with all its… interuptions. I personally disagree but then again I was too amused by the outcomes of certain morons actions. She did however ask your opinion."

"I honestly have no opinion of the matter. The feeble will believe what they believe, fear their irrational and family brow beaten fear & parrot what is espoused by their biased government" Luna said shrugging again as she clicked her book shut. "Though I know for a cetainty that if and should the egotostical wash cloth known as Albus Dumbledore return after hearing what you have done by dissolving the Board of Governors, putting the wizard government on notice & revealing your Lordship of Slytherin he will try to make himself a mentor type figure to control you & use your power for his personal agenda."

Angel and Harry scoffed with a glint in their eyes.

"He won't be returning Little Fairy." Harry's tone was almost amused since no one would think twice about him calling Luna a fairy. Her almost elven but dainty features, eyes that seemed lost in the ether but yet grounded and mysterious way of acting around all but him & Angel was very fairy-ish. No one but them three knew she actually was a fae, let alone the Dark Fae princess. "At his age, the passing of his title to McGonagall as Acting Headmistress is his announcement of effective retirement per Founding Charter" he said.

Angel took the lead and told the gargoyle guarding the headmistresses office they had an appointment to speak to her.

"And who is we?" the grouchy statue asked with disdain.

"A very short tempered Lord Slytherin who has no problem reducing you to stone dust" Harry said with a sneer flashing the ring at the gargoyle. It all but jumped into the nearest alcove in fear of actually being destroyed.

"My hero!" Angel mock swooned before kissing Harry momentarily.

Luna let out a playful gag as she ushered the couple up the steps. "Save it for a broom closet or Harry's Lord Quarters!" she griped with a roll of her eyes. "If its the latter over the former, give me the password to get in first. You promised I could be part of the fun."

* * *

After what could only be described as a very, there was no amount of emphasis or strong enough way to put a fine point on very, informstive meeting Minerva McGonagall leaned back into her chair with a grimace. While the fact Angel, her mind was still boggled the girl got on the roster with no last name after Harry's black threat, had put ten kids in the bospital wing had come up it had been squashed as fast as it came up. The girls had tried to poach on Harry and it was accurately put put thst if he wanted to the raven haired wizard could have the girls collared and slaved to House Potter for attempted Line Theft. 'My bethrothed putting them in thr hospital wing is a mercy and a warning' had been the final say on the matter.

Fawkes trilled on his perch, the sound filled with confusion.

"Believe me Fawkes, I wish right now he was less informed than he is as much as you do" Minerva said pinching the bridge of her nose. "The students took a course of action that broke not only the school rules but laws the three of them could press charges for. Woe as it is, physical injury and time to reflect is better than a stint in Azkaban for attempted Line Theft or breaking the Third Edict of New Avalon." The moment Harry had threatened that against the brutish Gryffindor, a Fifth Year by the name lan Redgrade, she had thought she was going to have a heart attack. To level a charge that serious against the boy, an Edict older than the Ministry of Magic, would see the boy dead by daight with no lower but Harry's mercy- if he still had any after Merlin knows how many years with the Dursley's and their hate of all things or people magic- to save Mr. Redgrade.

Fawkes trilled and just hid his head under his wing. He had a cover to protect but within his a satisfied smirk was etched on his lips. No one got away with untoward or uncouth actions towards his Sovereigns.

"To think I'd be picking my own replacements too! What was Albus thinking? Surrending the post when he knew well and true neither the Ministry or Board had the authority to suspend him." Minerva flicked her wand summoning a bottle of scotch from cabinet with a switching spell. "I need to hire three people… three. Merlin must be having a laugh at me for enabling Albus' all these years!" The exasperation and strain in her voice was clear as a flick of her wrist conjured a tumbler and made the scotch pour two fingers worth into thr glass.

* * *

*ONE WEEK LATER, MINISTER OF MAGIC's OFFICE*

Cornelius was not what anyone would call a very smart man, many would outright calling him a retarded dumb one. Nor would anyone call him a particularly honorable or brave one. "Lucius, I don't care what you do! Just do something!" the man snarled with a rather dark look in his eyes. "Hogwarts belongs to the ministry! It will not-"

Bone chilling laughtet filled the room as every glass and glass-like surface frost over in a blink before shattering. "Hogwarts belongs to the ministry? Is that what you just said you neaderthal?'

Both Cornelius and the figure he'd been speaking, the still form of Lucius Malfoy perched on the windowsill, tensed at the hissong tone of voice. Both pairs of eyes tracked to the offices sole entrance amd saw a soul freezing sight. Standing there flanked by a three man guard of Dementors was the was a tall middle aged man with silver hair and eyes black as sin. "Leave this office n-now!" Fudge ordered shaking.

The man chuckled darkly as the rattling of chains dropping onto the ground sound. "No, I don't think I will. England owes three hundred years of backrent to thew Lord and Master Azkaban" his eyes grew a maniacle glint "and he is demanding it in full. Of course, it's all due and right by the Treaty of Black Water. Payment per inmate house inside of the prison. Payments not made in three centuries. My Lord and Master is not very happy as you can see." He motioned to the three Dementors floating behind him like the vengeful soul sucking wraiths the Ministry used them as. "The British Ministry seems to think a lot of things belong to them. Hogwarts, Azkaban prison.."

Rasping wheezes like dying breaths made Cornelius go translucent as the memories of his father beating him with magic as a child arouse, punishment forn being a 'worthless disappointment' compared to his brother. Memories of his mother, the alcoholic drug snorting slag she was, watching the whole thing go down with some losers seed dripping down the inside of her thighs as blood dripped down her nose from the lines of pixie dust she snoted just after the beating began. Memories of even his 'perfect' brother joining in laughing cruelly.

Lucius fared slightly better than sobbong whimpering puddle that was the Minister.

"Now, we can do this one of two ways gentlemen. One" the silver haired man lifted a hand in a stop like gesture and the oppressive aura triggering the traumatic memories was gone "is you can give me all the money due to My Lord and Master Azkaban but that will without a doubt bankrupt your Ministry and your butt buddy Malfoy here Minister. Aft all, we haven't touched upon how and Lucy here imprisoned an innocent Lord to get his money. Attempts that we know never passed Goblin Nation since he went to Azkaban without trial so his name would not be in your Book of Conviction meaning he is still the legal and Magically Recognized Lord Black. Line Theft of that magnitude reaps execiton."

Lucius' grip on his cane failed as Cornelius tried to stutter out a threat. All they got was laughed at.

"Or.. My Lord has offered you a gracious secondary option." A malicious smile crossed the silver haired mans face. "All you have to do is sign this parchment and the debt is forgiven." A black sheet of parchment with white ink scratching the details into it was placed on Cornelius' desk after he took three long strides forwad, the dementors keeping their spots on his flank."It is your decision gentlemen but trust me, My Lord is not a patient man."

Cornelius' trembling hand signed his signature hsphazardly before a pitiful whimper as the blood quill slashed the signature into the skin of his hand.

"And this one here." The black parchment was switched out for a dark red parchment with acid green ink scarring the surface by the silver haired man.

Cornelius signed that too as the second haphazard scar was soon overlapping the first. Only after he felt the wards rip down and what could only be described as chaos magic infuse the entirety of building did the weight it crash on him as he saw the large acid green writing on the red parchment. I surrender all assets within Britain's Ministy of Magic, monetary and otherwise, to Lord Hadrian James Potter-Slytherin-Azkaban in the hopes he will not declare war for the Ministries deliberate missteps against him and his at Hogwarts & Azkaban Isle. It was far more complicated and legal than that but the bulleted listed had them by the tickle stick with a death grip to snap it into a million pieces if they were to so much as look at him the wrong way or breathe funny.

"So glad you are a man of... Understanding Mininister. Well, I must be going. Documents to file, monetary assets to claim and all your former prisoners need to be branded as the Masters slaves. So much to do in such little time!" There was a mock tiredness to his voice. "Oh! How could I have almost forgotten? My Master told me to tell you Minister Fudge that since your wizarding government had a standing three csntury track recodd of not paying irs dues, you are no longer allowed to used Azkaban prison to house criminals in our realm. Your wizards will be killed if they try to encroach on his land and we will take your prisoner as another slave for our Master to use at his discretion. Don't be like the dumb sycophant over on your windowsill and claim ignorance or thievery because as the saying goes Cornelius, blood tells all."

A wave of magic filled the room rendering it filled wall-to-wall with shadow. By the time it cleared Cornelius and Lucius were alone in the room once more, their glassy eyes & confused. Both men felt like they were forgetting something important, something direly importantly, but they didn't know what it was.

"As I was saying Cornelius, I cannot do anything about Hogwarts. The brat possesses the signet Lord ring of Slytherin. I step one foot in their I may as well declare war on behalf of my House. If I try anything on behalf of the Ministry, the school vanishes and Britain loses its only and since you would be issuimg the decree it would be the same as you declaring Ministerial war against the Holy and Sanctified House of Slytherin. You doing that without cause can have them demand your public exexution and no judicial body in the world could save you" the blonde wizard said with a grimace. He was already planning retribution for the humiliation but he would need to be sly about like the Slytherin Prefect he'd once been.

*HOGWARTS, SAME TIME*

Harry hummed thoughtfully as black flames erupted on his plate in the Great Hall. Some of the kids around him, Angel and Luna looked on in surprise while some wore guarded yet intrigued expressions. Briefly he took note of who they were, a par of girls named Greengrass and Davis amidst a few older boys, before he opened the letter thst had been deposited on his dinner plate. Four items fell out making him chuckle in understanding about what had been completed, three galleon sized coins but instead of gold it appeared to be made of a crystallized blood-like substance and a note that said 'The debt to the Devil has been paid and the Orchestra silenced for now. The documents were deposited for your review over Yule'.

Luna and Angel took their proffered crystallized blood-like coin, both girls nibbling on them as the crystalline structure melted into a sweet but tangy copper almost chocolste texture, while peerig over Harry's shoulder. Luna let out a confused sound, it was almost adorable really, while Angel merely chuckled. "Did he really just call you the Devil?" she asked.

"Its fitting" Harry said amused as he lit the note on fire, the paper burning to ash in seconds after he dropped it on his plate.

"Daddy has always had a flare for being dramatic" Angel offered as the only response.

Everyone was confused but that attention was diverted to the Great Hall entrance as the recognizable form of Albus Dumble entered at a brism pace.

"Minerva, so glad to see all has gone well in my absense. i'll be taking back-"

"No, you markedly will not be taking back the post of Headmaster." Harry stood with a ghost of an 'innocent smile' his lips. "You knowingly stepped down for a suspension of duty you know neither the Board of Governors or the Ministry of Magic could impose. You passed on the title of Acting Headmistress to your former Deputy. I think you know what I'm about to say sir" he said with a sarcastic tone.

Dumbledore looked to the Slytherin table and nealy choked on his own spit. He had been informed, through The Daily Prophet much to his chagrin, what Harry had not only done but revealing he had Lordship of Slytherin.

"Harry my boy, you don't-"

Angel rose with a sneer on her lips. "Silence Lord of Magical House Dumbledore before you insult your social betters more than just did. My betrothed has not given you leave to use his given name" she said with an icy tone. "As a disgraced Pureblood Lord even you know the rules of Decorum Formalitas and the consequences of thumbing your nose at it like somr half-cocked muggle pissing on the Queen."

The Gryffindor boys said nothing though venomous looks were shot at the silver haired Slytherin.

Albus fought back a frown at thst while maintaining his grandfatherly visage. "Of course though I must admit I find myself a tad surprised you do. Decorum Fomalitas is a standing guide for instances of Premiers, Wizengamot sessions and Traditional Rites just to name a few" he said evenly.

"Peace Angel love, I got his." Harry put a hand on Angel's shoulder and gestured her to sit. "She is right I did not give you leave to use my name though. That's sticking your neck out pretty far for a one person Magical House that is a centimeter above the nameless, faceless wizard on the street. Respect the Hierarchy." His tone shifted to reflect a similar iciness but not nearly as glacial as Angel's was. "Your actions and how you proceeded them is very clear of what you have done. Lizzy!"

A female House Elf appeared with a crack. "Master Slytherin calls for Lizzy?" the creatures, bright blue tennis ball eyes focused on Harry.

"Go in my portfolio from my Lord Quarters please and give former Headmaster the top most parchment if you could be so kind." Harry heard Lizzy disappear as the entire Hall, save for Angel, waited with baited to see what would happen next. His eyed li up as the elf returned and handed a formal rolled parchment to Dumbledore. "There's your walking papers, get out of my castle and this school. Your tenure, your time here is done." Two claps of his hand later, a clap of lightning from the enchanted ceiling and Dumbledore was gone as soon as his eyes saw the seal on the ribbon.

"Pudding… is it dessert time yet?" Luna asked snapping out of the little trance she fell into after beginning to nibble blood coin trest thing.

Harry only laughed retaking his seat as whispers broke out and McGonagall rubbed her temples up in her much morr modest Headmistress chair.

* * *

A/N: WOW! Talk about a bit of slapping you in face with a few heavy things all at once.

Number one, Dumbledore pinkslipped-fired if you wanna be formal- because of what he did regarding the 'suspension'. How is this going to affect the story? Read to find out.

Number two, McGonagall is now charge of Hogwarts. Who fill the Transfiguration post in the long run? Who be Gryffindor HoH? Read to find out.

Number three, what did Harry tell McgGonagall in their meeting? You won't have to wait long, the flashback next chapter will reveal that.

Number four, what does Lucius plan to do to get back at Harry for the humiliation done to him? I have a pretty good idea but I want go hear what you guys think in reviews or pms if you're more comfortable thay way.

Number five, what is going to happen to the Ministry assets now under Harry's control thanks to Angel's dad? Fudge can't claim he didn't do it, the proof he DID is etched into his hand.

Finally, what is Fawkes up to? Our favorite black aethe phoenix masquarading as the red and gold turkey has a plan he's beginning to hatch-no pun intended. Is it involved with the Banner and Council one? Stay tuned!


	8. Hold the Snitch!

A/N: Ok, I realize the previous chapter was uber rushed and I do apologize for that. Between family affairs and other personal crap I really didn't give it the time it needed to be checked over, my bad. I will be replacing the chapter with a corrected version soon so its entirely readable.

Aa for this chapter I have say a few things that will be changing. Number one, it is going to be a HarryxMulti instead of only HarryxAngel only. Some will jump and call it a harem when you reach the correct part of this chapter and you'd technically be right. But you'd also be wrong. The switch from a monogamous relationship to a more or less open one is going to reflect in how Harry and Angel will rule as their Sovereign selves after fully taking their titles. The extra women, no more than three at max but realistically no more than two, will help to advise our ruling couple as well be their romantic equal since neither Harry or Angel will use them as some harem story couples do.

Number two, a few people are going to say I'm nuts for another point of this chapter. I've already removed one key character from Hogwarts and another is going to follow? Its **For The Greater Good** of the story. Don't worry though, just like Dumbledore is no longer part of Hogwarts doesn't mean you won't see these characters again because you will.

Number three, Flying Lessons are getting cut for a different class. No one really uses the Flying Class in any fic I read and even in the movies there's only the one time we see a lesson for flying. No, its not needed so it's going bye bye.

Last but not least, I've decided to drop in some rather relevant references where they make an impact. I may have dropped a few in previous chapters but I had no intention of doing that from the outset. Now though they will pop up but not all of them will be in your face obvious.

All that said, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Harry was a tiny bit amused as the following night the new Headmistress called him up to her office. Considering that Dumbledore did not have time to get to his office before being banished with his firing paperwork he knew there were a few key things he needed to retrieve before McGonagall found them in her new desk. When he was let in by a terrified gargoyle, the same one he threatened before he noted, the raven haired wizard pleased to note McGonagall was not yet present and Nox was in his human form with the previous Headmaster & Headmistresses portraits frozen in place like muggle ones. "You do well Nox" he said acknowledging the Phoenixes work.

Nox merely smirked and bowed his head slightly at the praise. "I do my best work alone My Sovereign" he said after blowing a strand of hair from his face. "The amount of time I have been here has made performing the necessary spells in my avian form without being noticed was a cake walk."

"So modest aren't you Nox?" Harry asked with a sarcastic but amused tone. "On to business though since we have so little time before the cat comes in. Where is the wand and my cloak?" he asked with a serious stony expression taking over.

Nox pointed to two very specific drawers. "The wand is in the left drawer while the cloak that belonged to your father and has been a Potter heirloom for generations is in the bottom right. I would add haste though, I sense the new Headmistress nearing the bottom of the steps. Just note I did find some other potentially important things and have already Flamed them back to your Lord Quarters on Azkaban." Without another word Nox changed back to his avian form perching on the golden stand as Harry snatched and stowed the two objects in his cloak.

"Mr. Potter, rather punctual I see" Minerva said with a cautious eye as she took her seat.

"I was early actually. Not by much though, just a minute or two. I was admiring Fawkes here to be quite honest. He is quite the well taken care of phoenix as I see it" Harry said taking his own seat. "Now just precisely what did you wish to speak about? It's barely been a few days since our last meeting. One might think that you want something of me."

"It is that last talk I wish to revisit. You see, the Board of Governors previously leashed in the courses available for teaching to the student body. Your actions using the title of Lord Slytherin offers a rather.. Let us call it unique situation. It is not a matter of needing space, Merlin knows how many floors of unused classrooms we have."

Harry gave Minerva a look to get to the point already. "I don't have all night. My betrothed awaits me in our common room and I do have homework to finish so can you hurry this up before I have frown lines maring my skin like you do?" he asked flippantly.

A grimace crossed the witches the Scottish witches face at the personal jab. "According to Charter, only a Founders' Heir or Lord can approve the addition or removal of an academic class. While Headmasters and Headmistresses past may have ignored this and overstepped their powers, I will not. There is one course I believe is crucial to all incoming First Years, especially the muggle-born and muggle raised half-bloods like yourself" she explained drawing out a thick folder.

Harry took it and began to skim it while motioning Minerva to continue.

"As you can see, the last time we had a Wizarding Law and Etiquette course was well over half a century ago, that is to say during the First Blood War with the Dark Lord. After his defeat at your hands the Pureblood Lords in Wizengamot cried foul and the Board of Governors removed it. As they saw it, the muggle-borns and muggle raised half-bloods are more or less immigrants into this magical sector of the world we live in. It would behoove all entering it, meaning non-Purebloods or half-bloods born in the wizarding sector of our world, to seek out the knowledge of laws and customs on their own; why should a Pureblood waste their time to teach an outsider the rules? That is the only reason I can attempt to think they justify without being vulgar and uncouth. I would like to reinstate the course so we can have a more.."

"Get rid of the Flying Class then" Harry said placing the thick folder back on the desk. "Its painfully obvious no one maintains the budget well so the Flying Class gets the shaft, no pun intended. One of my fellow First Year Slytherins nearly injured themselves when the school broom jerked into the air and the main body of the shaft under her snapped. If she, a slip of a Pureblood, was higher than twenty feet up or I hadn't been as quick to cast the cushioning charm she very well could have died and left the school open to a lawsuit by the family. The brooms are crap and poorly maintained that I quite frankly think they're better off as firewood." His eyes had an unforgiving calculation in them. "After the first mandatory lesson attendance drops nearly ninety five percent afterwards. Of the five percent that goes after the first lesson, four of that percent go out to try and get on the House quidditch teams. Only one percent goes because they like to fly for one reason or another. You want this Wizarding Law and Etiquette class, there's your way to get. The budget for the schools quidditch gear maintenance will remain, what is Hogwarts without quidditch after all or so I hear."

Minerva's lips pulled into a thin line at that answer. Flying was a staple lesson for Hogwarts. The First Year mandatory lesson was a gateway for those who wanted to play quidditch, either professionally or for their House team while enrolled, and removing it was near enough like killing the family dog to prepare a room for a new baby. Just the thought hurt but from a cold and logical perspective the Wizarding Law and Etiquette class was far more important to healing the divide between Purebloods, Half-bloods and muggle-borns.

"Your silence tells me all I need to hear. I'll expect you to make the announcement within a weeks time." Harry stood and crossed to Nox thoughtfully rubbing a long feather on his wing. The happy trill, appearances were important after all, made his eyes roll though McGonagall would never see it with his back to her. "There is a matter I did wish to speak to you about in my capacity as Lord Slytherin" he said looking over his shoulder at the Scottish witch.

"What matter would that be?" Minerva asked cautiously.

"It is a dual pronged matter I have to admit. I have heard the most hateful things said about our resident Slytherin Head of House. Not including accusations of House bias, I have heard of his cruel vindictive pettiness to non-Slytherins. It has been brought to my attention he uses Legilimency on students without their knowing or guardian approval and makes it a habit to destroy the spirit of the students here not wearing a snake patch on their robes." Harry's eyes were a sharp emerald as he saw Minerva sigh. "Why is that hateful piece of trash still working here when he corrupts the well of non-Slytherin students to fundamentally despise a whole branch of magic for what seems like shits and giggles?" he demanded.

"Albus was the one to hire Severus citing the other viable candidate who could teach the subject was the person he took over for, the previous Potion Master and Slytherin Head of House Horace Slughorn. You are not the first to question Severus' tenure but no matter who the complainant was, several have grown up to be quite prominent Grey Faction leadership in the Wizengamot, Albus has shielded Severus and maintained his position. There is more to it on why Albus kept him around but I am bound by Oaths of Silence on those details I'm afraid" Minerva said. "I can think of more qualified teachers than-"

"Good because you will fire him. This is my castle and I will not have a chip on his shoulder asshole ruin a whole new generation. He will serve until the end of term, more than suitable time for you to find and make a contract with a new Potions Master or Mistress who will teach the subject correctly." Harry's eyes went back to Nox who was giving him a close enough phoenix beak smirk. "This new teacher will receive a two thirds year salary after the final third is withdrawn to cover Severus' separation. Starting the next academic year they will receive full. Funnily enough, it's the perfect transition to the second prong: the fiscal budget. I will be hiring a goblin firm to dissect the Hogwarts financials to see why this facility is hemorrhaging more money than a dying animal does blood from a fatal wound. It will be done over Yule hols so inform the staff that matters, that is to say everyone but the outgoing Potions Parrot, to ready for an audit of their course expenditures. My forefather contributed to making this one of the premier academic learning centers for magic and my digging before stepping foot on the Hogwarts Express has shown me alarming things. Europe proper laughs at us, the America's laugh at us, Asia laughs at us- compared to their curriculum we do not even teach in seven years what they do in three. Give that a good thought Headmistress. Goodnight."

* * *

Angel and Luna were putting the last touches on a Charms essay when the stone wall slid open granting Harry entrance. Both girls smiled slightly and made room between themselves for him. "So what did tabby cat professor want?" Luna asked.

"She sought my tacit approval to add a course to the curricular. I gave her only one way to do it" Harry said plopping down between his mate and their golden haired fae ally.

Angel cocked her head inquisitively and cast an ink drying charm on hers & Luna's essays before climbing onto her mates lap. "What course is it and what way did you give her to make it happen?" she asked wrapping an arm around his neck to play with his hair.

"Wizarding Law and Etiquette, apparently a course taken off roster after I killed the Dark Asshole. According to McGonagall, the Wizengamot Lords were less than enthused with the eradication of the murderer that killed my parents by my infantile magic. These Lords we can all assume were belonging to the Dark Faction, obviously" Harry said leaning back into the couch. "The Wizarding Law and Etiquette course is one McGonagall thinks will heal the elitist divided between Pureblood, Half-blood and muggle-born. I personally believe she is a Grade O idealist that took the blue pill a long time ago."

Luna's head cocked in confusion. "The blue pill? What does a blue pill have to do with anything remotely connected to our conversation topic?" she asked.

Harry and Angel snickered at how adorable the blonde fae's confusion was. "It's a muggle movie reference. It means that McGonagall prefers to live in a fantasy than reality" the raven hair youth said with an amused tone.

"Oh.. What is a 'movie'?" Luna asked immediately after.

That particular question made Harry laugh as Angel leaned over and pecked the blondes lips lightly for a moment. "It is similar to watching pensieve memories for muggles but they watch fictionalized or created 'memories', if it helps you understand easier, of events for entertainment" she said after pulling back from the half second peck of a kiss. While she had teased Luna with including her in their intimate moments, hearing Harry laugh was one of the best things in the world to her since she didn't hear it enough. Just for making him laugh was deserving of a reward and though it was but a niggling sensation at the back of her mind for now, she couldn't help the electric sensation that went down her spine when her lips were in contact with Luna's.

Luna blushed faintly at the small intimate gesture and looked down to her lap. While she took the kiss for what it was, a reward of some type though for what she didn't know, she absently touched her bottom lip as her eyes flashed gaining a ring of bright silver around her pupil. She was by no means stupid, she knew what a kiss symbolized and seen her parents do it often enough, but the Dark Fae part of herself was crowing in victory within her for a reason she did not understand yet. Angel was Harry's mate and vice versa, for one to show affection to anyone else was..

"Luna, head of the clouds" Harry said gently shaking the fae's shoulder after he recomposed himself. When he saw her eyes had gained that band of silver around the pupil his eyebrows arched a little. Her eyes were a silvery-blue in color but they didn't have a _silver band_ around her pupil a moment before Angel pecked the blondes lips. Conjuring a compact mirror he held it up so Luna could see the change as well.

When Luna saw what made Harry's eyebrow raise she gasped softly at the sight and promptly fainted.

* * *

From that point forward for the rest of week there was a shy affection that became common with Luna's actions toward Harry and Angel. Whether it was leaning into them a tad more, wrapping her arms around one of their own or one of a million other small actions there was no mistaking the undertone. Harry had been clueless at first why Luna was being so affectionate until a joint letter from Shado and Angel's parents was delivered by a shadow raven.

Of the three it was Angel, not Harry, who was most surprised by the contents of the letter. In a nutshell, the elder beings explained that the last Ourobors King and his Queen practically had their own harem of women to themselves. Of course that revelation was tempered explaining that even with the extra women at their disposal for help to satisfy any craving, boy did that make all three of them blush, that came up the King and Queen were selective about who to trust with the honor. Just how could you tell who was part of this select few? The short and simple answer was, in Shado's handwriting, said to look for the ring of color around the pupil of the woman.

"Luna, did you write your mother about what happened?" Angel asked after they all finished reading the joint letter.

Luna blushed faintly under Angel and Harry's gaze. "I thought she might be able to find out why I gained the ring of silver in my eye. Well..we know now. I didn't upset or anger you two did I?" she asked biting her lip.

Harry shook his head pulling Luna flush to his left side while Angel was pulled flush to his right. "No, neither of us is upset or angry with you Precious Fairy" he said with a gentle tone. "While I'm sure Angel is as surprised as I am, this is your official in to join us when we do start to scratch certain urges."

"Harry! Don't say it like that!' Angel scolded her mate. Reaching around him she took Luna's hand and squeezed it gently in her grasp. "What my mate means to say is that.. Well.."

Luna's shy blush grew darker making her thankful they were in Harry's Lord Slytherin Quarters away from the rest of the student population. "Does this mean...you two are starting to..care for me?" she asked with a hopeful tone. Perhaps it was her inner submissive nature. Maybe it was because they were so kind to her but she couldn't help starting to think _more than a little fondly_ of her Lord and Lady.

Harry didn't answer verbally as he leaned in and kissed Luna too. While it was not a _kiss_ kiss, he instead kissed the tip of her nose and forehead, it was a sign at least.

"I won't speak for Harry but I already think of you as my friend. You are smart, funny, insightful, loyal, honest and a million other small things. I have absolutely no reason to think of you with anything _but_ fondness and affection" Angel said with a sincere and heartfelt adoring small smile on her lips.

Luna squeezed Angel's hand feeling her eyes get a little misty. Maybe she was kidding herself to believe this could be real but if it was a dream… It was a dream she never wanted to wake up from. Taking a deep breath to swallow down her nerves she leaned up planting a soft kiss on Harry and then Angel. She didn't try to force anything, it was light and meant to convey the shy affections she'd felt and been showing the last few days, as her unoccupied hand gripped Harry's. Feeling them both return the affection made a singular happy tear fall as she saw them turn and share a kiss themselves.

Later on that night as the three of them laid curled up together on the massive bed, Luna snuggled up between Harry and Angel with their arms around her protectively as well as each other, a peace settled over the threesome. Luna had her face buried in Angel's throat contently as the silver haired Dementor nuzzled into her golden locks. Harry merely looked down in content at his girls. While it would take a little to get used to the idea, he highly doubted he or Angel would have need to claim many more future lovers to be content until the end of the world, he was going to bask in the contentment that surrounded them all.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Luna asked with a cute yawn as her hands absently balled into Angel's long nightshirt and held onto the silk soft material.

"Just thinking it'll take a little while to get used to the idea you know? The last King and Queen had a harem so it's not a stretch to think every single one before did" Harry said removing one arm to trace random shapes and lines on Luna's back through her shirt. "I don't know how big the previous ones were but I really don't see me and Angel having a true harem ourselves. I won't play with a girls heart like that and get their hopes up for nothing. If we do claim more I can see one, maybe two more."

"I agree. If we are going to open our hearts and our bed to others, it's going to be quality not quantity" Angel said between soft kisses to the top of Luna's head. "They'll have to be like you Luna. I won't share myself, Harry or you with anyone of lesser moral or character." Her tone turned a possessive but gentle affectionate as her arm around the blonde fae tightened a hair.

Luna shivered drinking in the small actions that made a warm fire in her stomach begin to burn. She knew many of the previous Sovereigns and their mates had sizable harems to sate their desires but for Harry and Angel to limit themselves to potentially three because they didn't want to play with the girls' hearts or lead them on? It wasn't done before. It sounded to her like they wanted to forge as close to a mate bond with the girls as possible, to let them know and understand they were loved for their own unique character and not just for the sex when it was brought on the table. Intertwining one leg with Harry's she pulled him closer until his shirted chest was flush with her back as she tugged Angel closer to her until they flush chest-to-chest.

Harry and Angel smiled faintly as their eyes met, heads minutely nodding at once. "We love you Lunara" he whispered softly in the fae's ear. "We will not let anything or anyone ever hurt, that is a promise."

Luna shivered clutching tighter to Angel's shirt as her Lord and Lady, her Sovereigns, rained softly spoken words of loving and affectionate praise was heaped on her. While a tear or two did fall like earlier, they were happy ones like before. These were not empty words or promises. The warmth behind the words, the sincerity of promise to protect her heart and never do anything to intentionally hurt her- it made her tremble a little. Chancing a look at the pair she was met with a soft loving smile that was as sincere as their words. "Don't ever let me go" she said softly, her voice little more than a whisper.

"They'll have to kill us and pry you from our cold dead hands" Angel said with a fierce glint in her eyes.


	9. Hammer drop and A Snake Queen Crowning

Harry, Luna and Angel were in the Great Hall three days later when Minerva made the official announcement. While some people took the removal of the Flying Class for Wizarding Law and Etiquette as well as expected, that being poorly, it was the announcement that came after about Snape that was far more amusing. At least it was to the trio of future lovers.

Luna giggled at announcement, Angel shot Harry a look that said she knew it was his doing and Harry wasn't even paying attention as he sipped a mug of tea. As for the Hogwarts students, their reactions fell into one of two camps. Three quarters of the school, namely the other three Houses, whooped cheered and clapped as if they all simultaneously won the House _and_ Quidditch cup. The Slytherin population was up in arms at Severus being fired and remaining on only unt the Yule holiday break.

Minerva shot up a harmless firecracker like spell into the air the ecoed a loud boom silencing the students. "As the Headmistress, I cannot and will not look the other way to Professor Snape's behavior towards all non-Slytherin students like former Headmaster Dumbledore did hence his dismissal. When you all return from Yule break the new Potion Professor and Slytherin Head of House will be already here to pick up where Professor Snape left off" she said with a stern hard look. "Much is going to change, some things already are. Tom foolery will not be tolerated with a slap on the wrist. Bullying and abuse of your fellow student in any way, no matter of your House or blood status, will be punished most severely. Sabotaging another students work" her eyes turned to look at the majority of Slytherin but skipped over Harry, Angel and Luna "will see you suspended. Bullying or abusing your schoolmates will see you suspended or expelled with prejudice if the offense is severe enough. Repeat offenders will be dealt with most harshly and swiftly."

Harry smirked silently around his mugs lip knowingly. While many would no doubt try to claim a 'There were no witnesses so you can't say I did the crime' type defense, they'd be in for a rude awakening after his foray around the school last night. Setting the mug down he stood and cleared his throat loudly. "May I add a few words Headmistress?" he asked looking respectfully to the Scottish witch.

Minerva wasn't so sure what Harry had in mind. "As long as it is relevent Lord Slytherin" she replied choosing her words diplomatically.

"They are relevent I assure you" Harry said with a nod. Striding up toward the Head Table he stopped on the step in front of the podium so he could see all the tables. "As the only current Hogwarts Lord, I not only endorse the Headmistresses choice but took the time last night to activate a defense built into the castle by my forefathee Salazar Slytherin and his wife Rowena. As far back as the founding of this institution the walls of the castle have been lined with art, portraits of prominent staff members who contributed to the advancement of magical society and the like. Most of you pass the paintings day in and day out thinking nothing of what you say or do in front of them as you walk to class right?" he asked rhetorically.

There was a murmur of general agreement across the tables.

"From the moment the sun rose this morning, you will get away with nothing. The paintings will report _**DIRECTLY**_ to the Headmistress as the ultimate eyes and ears around the castle. No longer will the Gryffindors get away with harassing and terrifying First Year Slytherins into nervous wrecks just because they are sorted Slytherins & think it's funny or ok because of a misrepresented legitimate grudge between two dead men who are centuries in the ether! No longer will the Dark Faction children with Death Eater or blood purity supporting parent Slytherins get away with intimidating into subservience their Housemates or members of other Houses. No longer will Ravenclaw be tolerated for their holier than thou attitude over the other three Houses because they possess a pitifully small midgeon of Rowena Ravenclaw's personal archive in their common room. A smidgeon I have half a mind to reclaim as Salazar's only legitimate living descendent" Harry said roving his eyes with a hard glare. "Hogwarts is a school to learn to but what I have seen is appalling! My forefather must be rolling in his grave to see what he helped build as a sanctuary to teach young witches and wizards to learn to control their gifts be turned into a warzone where children carry on family grudges they know nothing about!" His lip curled into a sneer. "In the muggle world, what the Headmistress has put into effect is called a zero tolerance policy. If you want to test how serious the Headmistress is, go for it. Squander your families money they spent on your education. But do keep in mind one thing" Harry's lips curled into a mean smirk "don't think covering the paintings to make them unable to see you committing a wrongdoing will work. The paintings you see on the walls are not the only ones present."

That final sentiment brought worried echoes rising across the hall. Just what could Lord Slytherin mean by the paintings they saw on the walls aren't the only ones present? Did that imply hidden paintings existed in every corridor to watch the student population? Were there hidden painting in the classrooms?

Harry took his seat back between Angel and Luna with a victorious glint in his eyes. "So my lovely ladies, what is our class schedule today?" he asked ignoring the sea of stares and cautious glares from other Slytherins.

"Hmm.. Oh, Transfiguration with Gryffindor and History with Ravenclaw before lunch and then a double Herbology block with the Puffs & a study period in the library before dinner" Luna said with her usual dreamy smile. "Harry, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"You just did Precious Fairy" Angel teased laughing as Luna blushed faintly but smiled a little more.

"Well, can I ask you a second thing?"

"Of course you can. How can I deny either of my beautiful ladies?" Harry asked patting Luna's hand.

"You don't or you sleep on the couch" Angel said with a teasing grin.

Luna ignored the teased comment from her Lady as her blush grew a touch darker. "If it isn't asking too much of me.. Could we..sleep in your Lord Quarters tonight?" she asked softly.

"Sure, I don't think Ange-"

"I meant just.. Us. You and I. The new moon is tonight and when a.. Dark Fae is claimed the pair does a claiming on the night of the new moon. It's usually reserved for those who join in a mate bond but given the circumstances and the letter from my mom, I was informed of the allowed exception. I'm not asking for anything intimate, I'd never dream of smacking your mate in the face so to speak and being the first to be physically intimat-"

"Luna, slow down and breathe" Angel said in s soft and firm but affectionate tone as she clasped one of Luna's hands in her own gently. "Explain what you mean to us."

"Traditionally, a newly mated Dark Fae would take his or her mates purity on the next new moon during a ritual to bond them for life so the mated pair would live equal lifespans and die together. Since I am not Harry's mate the process is different. In the eyes of my kind I will be viewed more or less a concubine while retaining my position as Princess to the Unseelie. What makes the concubine process different from the traditional ritual is that when I take Harry's mark, it will make my already submissive tendencies a bit more apparent. I may ask you both for permission to do things a bit more often but little more than that will change. As much as I would love to have you there Angel so we can be done with it, there is a separate ceremony when it comes to presenting myself to being accepted by masters mate for all contact. It's why I need to do this with Harry, alone" Luna said with big eyes that were sincere and open as she met the rich black eyes of the Dementor.

"I trust you not to do anything untoward Luna." Angel kissed Luna's forehead softly and nuzzled the soft skin. "And even if your people will view you as a concubine, you will always be our equal" she whispered softly as she pulled her lips back.

Luna shivered a little but nodded gratefully at Angel. "Thank you."

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around Harry was beyond amused to say the least. The number of nervous eyes in the hallways and in class was staggering. He was reminded of the muggle saying 'walking on egg shells' and, after explaining it to Luna & Angel, his girls were quick to agree. While one solitary person thought he was blowing dragon smoke up his robes, a First Year Gryffindor boy with red hair and freckles _did _trip a Slytherin girl down the main staircase on the way out of Transfiguration.

The trio of Slytherins, Harry himself Luna and Angel, had cast the momentum halting spell so quick it seemed to escape their wands at the same time the girl began to go arse over tea kettle as the boy laughed. Boy had that been the wrong move. Just as Angel took the girl into her arms and righted her safely away from the steps the booming enraged voice of the Headmistress was behind the boy.

Trying to watch him talk his way out of it claiming ignorance of the culprit was funny to Harry as he and the girls calmed the shaking girl down. "He's obviously lying Headmistress. We" he motioned to his girls, the other Slytherins around them and the Gryffindors "saw him do it. Of course if the Gryffindors want to aid an attempted murderer I have no problem superceding your authority and calling the DMLE and having them arrested alongside Mr. Weasley as accessories to Attempted Murder of a Pureblood Heiress."

The lion patched kids blanched, their skin going paler than pale. Almost as if they were a hive minded being the kids agreed tossing Ron under the raging Hippogriff as it were.

Angel was more concerned about the girl than the redheaded boy being dragged away in conjured chains. "Are you alright?" she asked with an almost motherly tone.

The girls shaking increased momentarily before she lost consciousness in shock.

Harry shifted his bag and picked the girl up in his arms. "I'll be to History as soon as I drop her off to the hospital wing. Poppy should have some calming draughts and what not to help her when she wakes" he said as he kissed both Angel and Luna's foreheads before leaving.

"He makes it impossible not to.." Luna blushed stopping herself.

Angel laughed softly throwing an arm around Luna. "It's alright to say it Luna. You can say you love him" she said with gentle reassurance as the rest of the First Year Slytherin's fell in line behind them. "We have not only accepted your feelings but return them. You can say you love Harry and I won't be upset with you. You can say you love me and I won't be upset. You _don't_ have to censor your feelings or thoughts about me or Harry, Luna. We are all equals, I **want** to hear you say you love us both because we will most certainly be saying it about you _**and **_showing it."

Luna smiled shyly and pressed a quick kiss to Angel's lips. "He makes it so hard not to love him. You do to."

* * *

_***HOGWARTS HOSPITAL WING***_

"Hello! Anyone here?" Harry called out as he hip checked the door to open it.

Poppy Pomfrey looked up from some paperwork. "No need to yell. What seems to be the matter with the young lady you're carrying?" she asked setting her glasses on her nose before getting to her feet and making her way to the two Slytherins.

"Besides a Gryffindor trying to murder her by tripping her down the main staircase? Nothing. I'm no Healer obviously but the fact my intended tried to get her to speak after she, myself and another tried to get her to speak & she didn't or couldn't before fainting makes me believe she is in shock" Harry said laying the girl out on the bed the matron pointed to.

Poppy grimaced at that. "I see. You were right to bring her here Mr..?"

"Potter but truthfully I am looking after one of _**my**_ snakes" Harry said with a tone that suggested a hint of darkness as the stone in his Lord ring shone for a moment. "I will be back after classes to check on her. I will expect privacy to speak with her if she is awake at that time."

Poppy caught sight of the ring and a shiver shot down his spine. The Founders rings were well documented so there was no doubt the Slytherin ring was authentic as the young man left her ward. Even though no other problems or wounds were reported other than the shock, she ran a series of spells to check for any injuries as she was duty bound to do as a certified Healer. Nothing came up in the results before she closed the curtains around the girls bed.

* * *

_***HISTORY OF MAGIC CLASSROOM***_

Class was a quarter way through by the time Harry set foot in the classroom their ghostly professor inhabited. More than half the occupants, Ravenclaws included, were asleep or fighting the urge to. If the ghostly professor noticed he made no mention as he droned on about a battle during the First Goblin Rebellion. Quite frankly, he thought the ghost didn't care as he quickly spotted his girls and made his way towards them.

"It's about time you got here" Angel said gently shaking Luna to wake the lightly snoozing blonde. "I can already see trying to stay awake in here will be a huge endeavor."

"Considering the distance between the Transfiguration classroom and the hospital wing you had to expect me to be delayed at least this long" Harry countered sliding between the pair and letting Luna lay her head against him. "Go back to sleep Precious Fairy." While he wasn't about to begin using Luna's submissive nature against her, he did note the slight tired glaze to her eyes.

"It's ok Luna, we'll wake you when class is over" Angel promised reaching a hand around Harry and brushed the thumb across the blondes cheek gently.

Luna yawned, nodded, let out a soft 'love you both' and snuggled a little to be completely comfortable before letting her eyes close again.

The soft rise and fall of Luna's chest made Harry smile softly. He let one arm wrap around her shoulders and toy gently with her hair to help her stay resting peacefully. Even knowing how relaxed the petite fae was around them he was a little surprised at her softly spoken declaration. "That's new for her" he said sparing a glance at Angel.

"She almost said it about you after you left to bring the girl to the hospital wing. I had to tell her it was ok to say it, that she loves us. I think its her submissive side starting to pop up" Angel said quietly enough so only Harry heard. She would be damned if anyone dared to try taking advantage of _their_ Precious Fairy!

Harry nodded kissing his .

* * *

_***GENERAL POV***_

By the time the day was over Angel had parted from her partners after dinner was over after giving each a quick but love filled kiss in the shadow of a suit of armor. The girl they had saved from certain death, if not extreme injury at the very least, was released to her parents custody to see the family Mind Healer with the Headmistresses permission. That was, of course, after they all received thanks for saving their year mate.

_'She is our classmate and more than that, she is a Slytherin. We protect and help each other. Wretched examples like Severus Snape and the last generation of Slytherin's who joined Voldemort have dug me a hole to clean up my family legacy as Lord Slytherin by enforcing the idea power rules all in these walls but they are wrong. A snake is more dangerous protecting and aiding its nest mates when they are endangered. So shall we be' _had been Harry's response with a respectful inclination of his head towards the parents of the girl.

"Be gentle with our Fairy love" Angel said to herself as she curled up in her bed alone clutching two shirts, one being Harry's and the other being Luna's, close breathing in the two scents that brought a sense of peace over her.

In Harry's Lord Quarters he was dumbstruck as Luna began stripoing to her bra and panties as soon as the door closed securely.

"Don...don't stare so much…" Luna's face colored with embarrassment as she looked away.

Striding forward Harry turned Luna's head to face him. "Tell me what I need to do" he said as his nose nuzzled at her cheek gently.

"You have to drink from me and offer a small sacrifice of your own blood to draw runes on my flesh. It will bind us together." Even though she was certain of wanting this, Luna was nervous. She didn't like pain and even if the pain was temporary so she could be bound to the two who showed her nothing but adoration, it was jarring and scary. "Please be gentle…" it was weak, a soft plea.

Harry's eyes softened as he kissed down from Luna's cheek to her neck. It was cliche considering he was technically a vampire but he didn't pay the thought too much mind. For a minute or so he kissed and licked at one particular spot drawing a giggle or two as her arms wrapped around him. As soon as the giggle started he bit down, his canines sharpening at the end to pierce Luna's flesh.

Luna's winced at the sudden sting as one hand clutched Harry's hair. The feeling of her master, the thought flowing through her mind as if it was natural to her, feeding on her blood brought a serenity to her worries. Every time he drank from now on would not hurt her, it was only this once it would hurt. "Feed to your heart's content" she whispered softly in his ear. Harry would stop before it got dangerous for her, his instincts would tell him when.

After a minute or so of savoring Luna's sweet blood did Harry pull back. Automatically he licked the wound, which drew another giggle from the blonde but it sounded suspiciously like a low moan, healing it up but leaving behind a mark telling any future vampires they came across that she was already claimed. Taking a step back he bit own wrist so it bled and offered the bleeding wound to Luna. It wouldn't turn her, the mortals got that wrong, but it would replenish the small amount of blood he'd drank from her.

Luna gave a soft thankful look as her lips wrapped around the wound and her tongue lapped at the flesh. The rich taste of Harry's magic in his blood made her shiver. It wasn't quite dark, she knew what _that_ tasted like, but it was working towards that and she was willing to bet Angel's blood would be the same way. After a few moments her head drew back and drew his free hand to the wound. For five minutes neither spoke as she guided his hand to draw the runes on her skin using his blood like ink. "I can't guide your hand on the last one Harry." Her hand released his and pointed to the spot above her heart that was clean. "The last rune is the one for property."

Harry dipped his finger one last time before he drew the composite rune for 'beloved snake' instead of property. "You aren't property to me or Angel" he said before kissing Luna and flooding the runes with his magic.

The stones beneath the couple cracked as a fierce storm of dark emerald magic surrounded them and blocked them from sight. It almost seemed as Hogwarts itself trembled. For nearly ten minutes the storm raged before it began to wane. Slowly the pair began to become visible. Luna's hair now possessed black and forest green streaks, her eyes were now a blue-green color around the silver band and her canine teeth possessed snake-like tapered fang points.

"You really are a dolt aren't you My Lord Slytherin?" Luna asked, a seeming well of confidence taking the place of her submissiveness.

Harry grinned slightly resting his forehead against Luna's. "Maybe I am but you and Angel love me anyways. When we said you would be our equal, we meant you would be our equal My Lady Slytherin" he said tossing her onto the large bed with a glimmer in his eyes seeing the ring on Luna's left hand that was companion to his while his wrist healed.

What followed would become a rather fond, personal memory just for them as they rolled around the bed content laughing and teasing before the streaked blonde fell asleep in her beloved's arms. Submissive Luna was beautiful but the infusion of Slytherin magic that gave her confidence in its stead made her breathtaking.


End file.
